The Golden Crown
by CJJJones
Summary: Set twenty five years after the events of 'The Silver Chair' Rilian's son King Rilian II is on the throne when two children appear from England with a quest from Aslan. An adventure set on the seas, mountains and castles of Narnia, Archenland and the islands Rilian, Victoria and Henry fight to discover someone worthy of 'The Golden Crown.' Please review first Narnia story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Little Platform

A/N: Hi readers I am so excited to share this new story with you. I had the plan for 'The Golden Crown' nearly a year ago but like many of my stories it sat in my computer whilst others took over. Then one rare quiet day I resurrected it and wrote like the wind eventually writing over 28,000 words in just over a month. Here's the first chapter please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

"Vic Vic!" came the shout down the platform. Victoria hadn't stepped off the train before she heard her brother's voice. She was the only person getting off her train at that little sleepy village station and beside Victoria, her brother Henry and a rather bored looking porter there was no one on the platform. The train swept away and the pair were left alone.

"How has your term been?" Victoria asked Henry.

"Ok better than last,"

"That's not hard," Victoria said sarcastically. Henry's first term at school had gone poorly quiet and shy Henry had not mixed in with his peers. He had been picked on and bullied by some of the older pupils.

"How about you?" he asked "how was your term?"

"Ok I had some rotten exams just before we broke up hope I've done ok."

"I'm sure you have," Henry said "you're good particularly in English." At least that was what he meant to say in fact the last word was yawned out.

"Long night?" Victoria asked smiling at her brother.

"Sort of," Henry replied "I had an odd dream last night I kept dreaming of a lion, it was strong and silent the kind of lion you wouldn't cross."

"I don't think I would cross I lion anyway."

"No I wouldn't," Henry said "but this wasn't a ferocious lion it was like it knew me and oh bother I can't explain."

"Were you reading the jungle book?"

"No not last night."

"Well you do love that book maybe it sort of weaves itself into your mind."

"Maybe," Henry said dismissively.

"What's up?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing," Henry said quietly "I think our train is due in a couple of minutes maybe we should go grab our bags."

"I've got mine," Victoria said "how about you?"

"They're in the waiting room." The two grabbed Henry's bags as sat on them on the platform for about five minutes before the train came. To see them one would have thought it was the end of the school holidays rather than the beginning they both had a resigned and bored looks on their faces and they looked very smart with Victoria's long dark hair braided back and Henry's school cap sat jerkily upon his head.

"Have you brought any books?" Henry asked his sister "we are going to be bored."

"Yes," she responded "I have a couple of Dickens and Hardy books plus a Jane Austen one for school."

"Oh," Henry said uninterested "none of those sounded particularly interesting."

"And," Victoria added "Peter Pan."

"Fantastic," Henry said enthusiastically.

"I love that book."

"I know," Victoria smiled.

"Thanks Vic that should keep me occupied for a good week."

Victoria looked at her watch "Frome is the next stop I think we should be there in about twenty minutes." Victoria turned to her brother who was letting out a short snore. Victoria smiled and opened the first of the books she had to read over the holidays.

Twenty two minutes later exactly the bell rung on Frome platform, a sleepy and messy haired Henry stood yawning next to his sister. Like the platform they had met on Frome was a quiet country station. Only in this case as well as the station master stood in the waiting room there were two other people.

A tall woman stood at the end of the platform, she wore a large dress that belonged more in the 19th century century than the 20th. A low brimmed blue hat with a large set of blood red cherries. She looked at the station in front of her as though it was a smell that she disliked. In her left hand she held a tall umbrella like a staff although she did not lean upon it.

The person beside her could not be more different, a sandy haired man stood next to a bicycle. He wore untidy pair of trousers and a checked shirt waving at the children brightly. Both Victoria and Henry wanted nothing more than to run up their father and hug him. However the women stood beside him was Victoria and Henry's great aunt who paid their school fees and thus the children where forced for the first two weeks of every summer holiday to spend it in their great aunt's large house in Somerset. The children had been told their entire life by any relatives of their mothers what a mistake they were.

Their mother Rosemary Wheelen-Holmes had when she was been born been given everything she could ask for: money, toys and house she was even given the title lady when she was just six. But she was not given love and at twenty one she fell in love with a the postmaster's son Benjamin Smith. The pair had run away and gotten married, their story made the most perfect kind of story that fit into those romantic novels that grown ups often like to read. But the children needed to be schooled and the only person that would speak to the family was Rosemary's Aunt Ursula who offered to pay the children's school fees if they spent the first two weeks of each summer holiday with her. It was for this reason that Henry and Victoria had been in such glum moods. For most people if the weather is good the first few weeks of the holidays are the most exciting. For Henry as Victoria they where the most dull.

Their Aunt was a lady who had been brought up when children should be seen and not heard and despite her large house no games or sports matches where encouraged. The weeks where usually spent reading and playing puzzles during the day and eating tea with their aunt in the large dinning room in the evening in silence followed by an early bedtime. Victoria questioned why her aunt had them over. She didn't seem to enjoy it and neither did they.

The scene at the railway station was resolved with the children leaving their large trunks with their father before climbing into the new car their aunt owned, Henry managed to give their father a smile and a wave over his shoulder before climbing into the car Victoria however dare not and to her eternal shame remained poker faced.

It smelt rather funny was Victoria's first thought of the new car. She sat beside her great aunt with Henry squashed against the car door on her other side. Both pushed and shoved the other to gain a little more space but daren't say a thing incase their great aunt told them off. When you entered Heather-bridge (that was the name of Great Aunt Ursula's home) you couldn't help but be impressed. Even Victoria and Henry where and they had seen the house plenty of times before. The entrance hall was in the Georgian style high and white and Henry was always reminded of one of those ancient Roman villas you read about in books except much colder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Victoria placed her bags beside the grand staircase, she knew from many years experience that she should drop them immediately. Her aunt had chided her on more than one occasion about "leaving those sort of things for the servants". Heather-bridge had enough servants Victoria remembered from years and years of visiting perhaps the name of five servants yet she knew there were over a fifty. For what reason she didn't know, except that Aunt Ursula was excessively rich and seemed to like attention.

"Silly boy drop that, drop that bag at once!" Aunt Ursula shouted at Henry. "My goodness boy we have servants for those sort of things. Despite your father's blood," she wrinkled her nose as though there was a bad smell beneath her "you are a Wheenlan-Holmes and whilst you are here you are expected to behave as such." Henry dropped the bag beside Victoria's, there was a loud ominous bang. "That boy is quite enough. Dinner will be at six." With that parting remark Aunt Ursula walked off.

Henry and Victoria did not move until Aunt Ursula had left the room, they then ran as quickly as possible up the grand staircase, Victoria was sure the pair where making far too much noise but for once she didn't care.

Victoria loved her brother dearly his brown curls and infectious laugh could make her smile at the gloomiest of moments. However there was a five year age gap and she sometimes felt as though she was Henry's mother as well as his sister. It was an infrequent feeling. Victoria only felt as though she was subsiding her mother for these few weeks. When they had no contact with the outside world and Henry quickly became bored: Victoria always felt it her occupation to keep Henry from finding trouble which he invariably did.

"Children!" A voice shouted as the pair reached the top of the stairs. At the head of the stairs was stood a tall woman with black hair, her arms folded and a scowl upon her face. But she held the scowl for only a few seconds before breaking into a beaming smile.

"Victoria, Henry." She hugged each in turn. "Gosh how you two have grown Henry you are quite grown up," she ruffled his brown curls. "And you Victoria," she scooped the girl's face in her hands "you are a young woman now eighteen you have grown into quite a beauty."

Victoria hugged the woman.

"Lehzen," Victoria breathed "you are unchanged as ever."

"Hardly," Lehzen laughed "I am sure I have a few more grey hairs and a few more lines. Elsa Lehzen, for some reason Victoria never quite knew why she was always referred by her surname, was the only kind face amongst Great Aunt Ursula's staff.

"You two get settled, your bags will be brought up and I will see about some tea and toast." Victoria walked into the room that she always slept in whilst at her great aunt's. It was a sizeable room with an entire wall of bookshelves filled with books mostly 19th century novels and various editions of the bible. Victoria sat on the end of the large bed her toes skimming the floor. She kicked off her school shoes which had been giving her awful cramp as they were now a size too small from when she had bought them last summer.

"Hello Vic," Henry smiled putting his head around the door. "These rooms never change do they? Mine's quite the same as last year so is yours I see."

"Your bags," Lehzen said as she came around Victoria's door. Despite knowing they would get would get into trouble if Great Aunt Ursula saw them the siblings helped her.

"My goodness," Henry said swinging Victoria's bag onto her bed "what is in your bag? It's so heavy."

"Books," she smiled "you know how dull this place can be." She smiled at Lehzen "not you of course." Lehzen looked around for a moment or so before looking back at the Smith children.

"I know what you mean." The three then fell on the bed laughing like children. "I will see about that tea and toast you two get unpacked." Victoria opened her trunk and pondered quite where she would put the large amount of books in there. The rather slow unpacking continued until almost six o'clock when Lehzen entered Victoria's room.

"You ought to get changed Victoria I do not think your Great Aunt will look kindly upon you not being dressed for dinner."

"Thank you Lehzen." Victoria smiled suddenly wondering where she had put the blue dress that now seemed like the only acceptable thing to wear at a place like Aunt Ursula's. A few moments later she walked down the grand staircase her hand resting slightly on the oak bannister she traced the outline of leaves and vines lost in thought. Her daydreams were interrupted a few moments later as her foot left the last step and a loud knock was heard. She looked at the grand door of Heather-bridge as she heard a knock again. Peering around for servants to answer the door and seeing no one she pulled open the door with the large brass knocker in the shape of a faun.

"Hello?" She said smiling at the boy who stood outside.

"Hello," he replied he was fairly tall and a year or so younger than Victoria she estimated but she had always been bad at guessing ages.

"Is this Heather-bridge?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Can we help you?"

"Yes I have this to deliver to Victoria Smith."

"Me?" Victoria asked curiously.

"If that is your name." The boy smiled and pressed a small brown parcel into her hand.

"But who sent me this?"

"Someone who you will come to know better." The boy said cryptically.

"Victoria!" Came a loud shout from behind her. Victoria whirled around her heart beating furiously in her chest. She desperately tried to shove the package into her cardigan pocket.

"How dare you insolent child. Why are you talking to a boy?" She asked but continued without pausing for an answer. "You are far too much like your mother. You will disgrace our family like she did. Go upstairs without any dinner." Victoria was furious, why did her aunt seem to control every portion of her life? She had only answered the door was it really such a crime? But she took her punishment stoically her hands balled into fists the only sign of her anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Victoria lay on her bed with a book in her hands, it was 'Little Dorrit' by Charles Dickens one of her favourites but she had barely read more than a page. She lay simply staring at the ceiling high above her its yellow, gold and white Georgian colours swirled in her mind. She knew exactly why her great aunt had punished her. She was terrified of the Wheelan-Holmes name being defiled.

"Well too late," Victoria thought "mother ran it through the mud years ago Great Aunt Ursula and you know what? She is happy. Our house is so full of love and smiles that yours never is." As she said her monologue in her head she turned over and felt something in her cardigan pocket dig into her side. She fished out a grubby packed tied with brown paper and string, undoing the string she found a small red box the kind used by the best jewellers. She opened the box and inside found a silver necklace with a pendent in the shape of a roaring lion. She dropped the box in surprise the necklace was clearly beautiful and fine but that also made it expensive. "Who would send me this?" She asked aloud to the room. Looking at the package to assess if there was a clue, she found none.

Curious she wondered what to do. Great Aunt Ursula would confiscate it immediately neither Henry nor Lehzen would have any more idea than she would. So Victoria did the only thing she could think of standing up she walked over to a mirror on the dresser. Moving aside a pile of books in front of the mirror she put the necklace on. It fell longer than she thought resting not against her throat but on her chest. She looked down at the lion and vanished.

Victoria reappeared. Her breathing was shallow and laboured with the shocked of disappearing and then reappearing. "Where am I?" She wondered. She could see the outlines of what looked like trees and beneath her bare feet was a carpet of leaves. She heard a twig snap and looked upwards.

"Who's there?" She shouted but there was no reply. She saw a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye. Looking around furiously trying to find it she saw nothing. Then another flash of gold this time she made out the shape: a lion.

Her mind suddenly flew back to her brother on the train earlier in the day "I kept dreaming about a lion." He had said. For some reason Victoria felt as though the lion had the answers to her questions and with an impulsive decision that was completely out of character she ran after the lion. Victoria was clumsy and as she ran she was careful not to trip up and often lost sight of the lion, only for it to reappear a few moments later.

Finally she exited the forrest and found herself at the edge of a great stately garden. Being distracted for a few seconds she missed her footing and found herself sprawled all over the neatly mowed lawn.

Picking herself up she felt the grass between her toes and was reminded of her parents house with its neat lawn. She wandered from the lawn to a paved road, the road had neat boxes of flowers in different colours: the first purple, the second red and so one down the long road. On her right hand was a still pool of water so clear she could see even by the moonlight the beautiful mosaics at the bottom of the pool.

"Stop stranger!" Victoria looked up to see a soldier on the other side of the pool point at her. He was dressed in what Victoria thought of as medieval clothes: chain mail and armour with a red lion on a golden motif. Victoria knew she should be running but she glanced at her necklace, the symbol was the same.

One soldier grabbed her arm as a second pushed her forward.

"Who are you?" The first asked. His helmet had a large red feather on and his air gave Victoria the belief that he was in charge.

'Victoria," she said "my name is Victoria Smith."

"What are you doing here Victoria Smith?" the man asked.

"I don't know," she said "I found myself here, I followed a lion." She knew it sounded lame even whilst she was saying it.

"Really?" The soldier with the red feather half-sceptical, half-angry. "We will see what the King says?"

"The King?" Victoria asked. She was now throughly confused she was either going to be taken to Buckingham Palace or she was in another world. And as far as she knew the King's soldiers didn't wear chain mail.

"Come on," the man pushed her onwards a little.

"Pervis, the lady is a prisoner not a convict." The man in charge said as they marched Victoria forward. By the moonlight she saw the path change from rough stone to marble as the palace came into view. It was marble palace with wide steps leading up to grand glass floor to ceiling windows. The middle window was open and it was this that Victoria was walked through by the soldiers. She found herself in a brightly lit antechamber. The soldiers knocked on a door to hear.

"Come in." Victoria felt Pervis grip her arm a little tighter as they walked through the grand doors. Victoria saw a tall man bent over a table, his back facing them.

"Your majesty."

"Don't bow Marshall," he waved as he turned around "I've told you that if you bowed every time we met all you'd be doing is bowing."

Victoria looked at the man, he was taller considerably taller than she was but at barely 5 ft 2 inches she knew that wasn't hard. He had dark blue eyes and light blonde hair almost platinum in colour that was encircled by a thin band that marked him as the king. He smiled at the trio.

"Can I help Marshall?" the King smiled kindly "and who is this this?"

"This your majesty," Marshall announced "is Victoria Smith," he said the name as though it was a curiosity. "We found her in the gardens." The King walked forward his brow creased in curiosity his eyes fixed on the pendant around her neck.

"Where did you get this from?" He asked.

"I was given it," she said defiantly looking up at the much taller man.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A necklace." She replied.

"It is a symbol of the royal family of Narnia." He said pulling the necklace. Victoria disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hey guys thank you for my first two reviews on the story on this story. Thank you particularly to Moonlight Willows for her lovely review. if you have read me stories regularly you know try to post at least once a week. Unfortunately last week I was very late in posting because I sent in my first draft of my PhD (very exciting!) and my tutor claimed she hadn't seen it which sent me into major panic that I'd missed a deadline before she got back to me saying it had been put in the wrong pile. I do apologise but unfortunately sometimes my writing does come second and that was one of those weeks. Therefore I'm posting one day early this week. Please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Victoria found herself sat on the edge of the large bed in her room. She first felt her neck for the necklace but it wasn't there. She looked wildly around the room before reaching for the brown paper searching it for any sign for where it had come from: there was none.

She widened her search for anything, her shoes she'd kicked off in anger upon entering the room, her half unpacked bag, the now cold cup of tea sat upon the beside table and a pile of books on her dresser. Nothing had changed from when she'd left the room nearly half an hour earlier.

"Hello Victoria." Lehzen opened the door with a tray in her hands.

"Lehzen!" Victoria cried out "I'm so happy to see you how long have I been gone? Have you looked for me?"

"What do you mean?" Lehzen asked her brow furrowed in confusion as she sat the tray on Victoria's crowded dresser. "You came into the room less than a minute ago. I saw you walk up the stairs."

"Yes, of course erm I must have looked at the clock wrong."

"Are you ok?" Lehzen asked her face and voice a mask of worry.

"I'm fine."

"Ok," Lehzen nodded unconvinced. "There is some chicken sandwiches on the tray, best I could do I'm afraid Cook let me pillage them she thinks they're for a cat."

"Thank you Lehzen." Victoria smiled weakly.

"I have to get back to the kitchen, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Ok." Lehzen replied her voice betraying the fact she wasn't entirely convinced. She shut the door behind her. Victoria hadn't eaten since breakfast at school that morning but she wasn't hungry. Her entire mind was consumed with the questions that now buzzed around it.

"How could Lehzen think I had only been gone a minute? I wasn't. I know I wasn't," she repeated. She turned around to look at the brown paper and the red jewellery box. Laying back on the bed she began to think.

"Vic," came a knock on her door hours later. Henry entered the room without being invited in.

"I've managed to smuggle you some..." He tailed off his sister was sat on her bed with staring at the small red jewellery box as though it held all the answers to the questions of the world. "Victoria?" He asked concerned "Are you ok?" She looked up.

"Oh hello Henry how was dinner?"

"Fine," he dismissed the question. "What are you doing?" She didn't asked for a second.

"Do you promise to believe me whatever I tell you?" Henry was now at the age where he was skeptical of tricks.

"No," he scoffed.

"Henry this is serious," Victoria snapped. "You have to believe me."

"In what?" He asked angry at her rebuttal.

"I have been out of this world."

"What do you mean?" His voice mellowed a little as curiosity crept in.

"I have been somewhere where kings still live in castles and are guarded by knights."

"The past?" Henry asked.

"No somewhere called Narnia, but I can't find it on any map and I think I got there by magic."

"Vic you've only been in this room for a couple of hours."

"I know but Lehzen came up to bring some food. She said she walked up the stairs behind me but I was gone for nearly half an hour I think."

"So time moves differently too?" Henry asked.

"I don't know."

"How did you get there?" Henry asked.

"Magic, I think. I put on this necklace and found myself there."

"Can I see it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"No," Victoria said crestfallen. "I was wearing it but someone took it whilst I was there."

"Really?' Henry asked his voice becoming sceptical.

"Henry it happened you know I don't make things up."

"You've got to admit Victoria it is rather convenient."

"Henry don't speak to me like this."

"You're not mother." Henry shouted running from the room.

"Brilliant." Victoria said to the empty room "just brilliant."

Henry stomped back to his room, if he hadn't been at Great Aunt Ursula's he would have slammed the door. But as it was even in his rage he could see what problems that would cause. He flung himself on his bed unbuttoning his uncomfortable shirt.

"What did Victoria expect him to think? He wasn't a kid anymore and he wouldn't be enamoured with her stories all the time. She wasn't mother and she couldn't tell him what to do." His temper turned from focused anger at his sister to rage at his situation. "Who else had to spend part of their holidays in an old, stuffy house with people who treated them like dirt or children?" He turned over on his bed kicking his shoes off. Moments later Henry fell asleep.

Victoria sat on her bed early the next morning. She had slept badly, waking up at regular intervals. At five o'clock she had given sleep up as a bad job and was now working her way through 'Little Dorrit'.

Henry was stood outside his sister's door at just gone seven o'clock. He knew Victoria, she would be awake if not dressed at least reading. "Come on Henry you fool," He said to himself "be a man and apologise." He knocked gingerly on the door.

"Come in?" Victoria asked curious. It was too early for Lehzen, her brother was still furious with her and no one else ever ventured up to the cold top floor.

"Good Morning Victoria." He brother replied politely, a little too polite for him. Henry sounded like a boy should when being introduced to his headmaster.

"Morning Henry," she replied.

"I am here to apologise." He said glumly staring at his feet. "I know you weren't lying. You don't lie. If I hadn't been such a rotten sport yesterday I could have seen it."

"Apology accepted." She smiled "I am sorry too. I haven't meant to be taking mother's role."

"That doesn't matter now," Henry waved it away. "Vic you have to listen to this. I think last night I went to Narnia."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hey guys, here is chapter five! Just a heads up this story is currently 25 chapters long and it is very close to being finished so I predict it will be 26/27 chapters long. So there is still a story to tell. Please review I would love more reviews on this story I will post the rest of the chapters whatever but I would love to know if people like it what they would change etc. Please review,

Love C.J.

"Explain?" Victoria said curious suddenly.

"Well when I went to sleep last night I saw a lion in my dream." Victoria said nothing but her eyes became wide. "It told me that we had a task in the land of Narnia. It took me, well when I say took me I wasn't there it was like I was observing everything from above and no one could see me. Like Scrooge in a Christmas Carol you know what I mean? Where was I? Oh yes so it took me to the court of this King and I heard him and his advisors talk about how he should be married. Which surprised me because he seemed like a young man but they said that he had no siblings and if he died without a child then Narnia would have no monarch. Then the lion told me that this was our task."

"What?' Victoria asked.

"To find the King a bride."

"Oh. Did he definitely mean you and me?"

"Yes he said the Smith children." There was a long silence between the pair.

"You don't doubt me?" Henry asked.

"No, firstly because you are my brother but secondly because you have given me a piece of information you couldn't possibly have known. I too saw a lion whilst in that place I chased it and it took me to the palace."

"Do you think lions mean something else in Narnia than in England?"

"Perhaps." Victoria said curiously "but that still doesn't solve our problem."

"Which is?"

"That we are here and the lion is in Narnia. Which we have no way of getting to."

"That is a problem." Henry acknowledged.

"Don't worry we will work it out." He smiled at his sister touching her arm.

"Breakfast?" Henry asked her.

"I'll be down in a minute," she smiled "I need to get dressed. The siblings had a rather dull morning, breakfast alone followed by reading in the library. As the weather began to brighten up in the afternoon Henry came up with the idea of a walk in the forrest that backed onto Heather-bridge. It was part of the estate that Great Aunt Ursula owned but no one really went in their except the gardeners.

"We could talk about Narnia in there." Henry smiled "you can't see more than the first few trees from the house and if I bring some string and unwind it as we go we will always find our way back.

"Ok," Victoria agreed. She was already fed up with Heather-bridge and it had only been a day.

The pair made their way to the end of the garden, they avoided being seen from the house by sticking tightly to the edge of high box shrubs. Once they reached the end of the formal garden they ran laughing into the forest hoping they were too far away to be seen. A few trees in they stopped torn between laughing as hard as they could and try to grab their breath.

"This looks like a good branch," Henry pointed out wrapping a length of red string around a large brach at waist height on a tree. The pair then set off into the forrest. At first they talked, about Narnia, about school, about their parents. Victoria swiftly changed that topic of conversation when she saw her brother becoming upset however well he tried to hide it.

After some time Victoria looked up and saw the trees they moved and swayed although there was no breeze. She stayed looking at them curiously as Henry continued to chatter. Ahead Victoria heard the sound of running water. She rushed through the forrest, Henry trailing behind her dropping the red string as he did so. As she exited the forrest she came across the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Walking from the grassy lawn to the formal garden she saw a beautiful fountain surrounded by still ponds. She gazed into one to see a beautiful mosaic in the bottom. A memory resurfaced and she turned around at Henry smiling.

"Henry," she shouted "we are in Narnia."

"Yes you are." Said a curious voice from behind her. Victoria swung around to see the young king behind her.

"Your majesty," she swung into a low curtsy.

"This is the second time I have found you in my garden Victoria Smith, a third and I may have to begin charging you rent." He smiled as he said it and he it was clear it was in jest. Henry had caught up to the pair now.

"Your majesty." Henry performed a neat bow that his manners teacher would have been quite proud of could she have seen it.

"Good sir," the King smiled. "May I have your name?"

"Henry Smith," Henry beamed. "We have come from England." The King's face changed from a smile to a beam.

"What? Children from beyond the world's end in my reign. That I should see the day. I though those stories only happened in history."

"There have been others?" Victoria asked curious who else had visited Narnia.

"Why yes," the king smiled. "There was-" but his history lesson was interrupted by a shout.

"Your majesty. Get away." Victoria recognised tall chubby Pervis as he ran across the garden. "You again," Pervis wrinkled his nose at Victoria. "Your majesty you must leave the garden whilst we throw these people into prison to assert what they are doing here."

"Nonsense Pervis," the King laughed. "These are Victoria and Henry, they are from beyond the world's end."

"Sent by Aslan himself?" Pervis asked suddenly curious.

"Yes I assume so."

"Who is Aslan?" Henry asked.

"We were sent by a lion." Victoria said. The King and Pervis exchanged a look.

"That is Aslan," the King said "he is the great lion son of the emperor over the sea."

"He is a good lion?" Henry asked.

"He is good, but he isn't a tame lion." Henry wondered quite what the King meant.

"Would you like to go inside?" The King asked. "I think we have many things to explore together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Victoria couldn't hep but be amazed by the palace. It had been beautiful by moonlight and candlelight but the glow of sunlight gave an almost ethereal look. The pair were guided into a large study with a huge table, the four sat at the end of it looking oddly like not enough people had turned up for a meeting.

"This is were the privy council usually sit." The King clarified. "Now what do you have to tell us?"

Henry repeated his dream and what Aslan had told him their mission was.

"To find me a wife?" The king finally asked when Henry had finished.

"Yes," Henry repeated. "Is that odd?"

"It is certainly unusual, although there is nothing usual when Aslan does send children from beyond the world's end. There have been four recorded cases of children coming from your world to ours." The king turned his back to them facing a bookshelf, he finally pulled down a heavy volume and opened it. "There was of course the golden age of Narnia, presided over by High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. They were brother and sister like you and they ruled over Narnia in its happiest time." He closed the book with four monarchs on horseback and opened a second. "The same four children re-appeared thousands of years later in our time to help my grandfather to claim his crown from his wicked uncle." The king opened the new book on a page showing a solitary King on his coronation day, the young man was sat on a throne with an orb in one hand and a sword in the other and crown on his head as he stared right out of the page. The king changed the page. "King Edmund and Queen Lucy then reappeared with their cousin Eustace a few years later on my grandfathers great sea voyage to the edge of the known world." Victoria looked at the page before her, it showed a beautiful ship in the middle of a great storm a tiny figure at the very front in shadow. "Then finally Eustace returned with Jill Pole to rescue my father from the depths of underland were he had been kept by a witch for years."

"So apart from the four Kings and Queens everyone new to Narnia came with someone who had been here before, like Eustace and Jill did?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"And they have always come to join a quest or help Narnia in times of trouble."

"Yes." The King repeated.

"You omitted one thing from your story," Victoria said. The King looked curious. "What happened after your father was rescued and how you became King?"

"Oh, well father managed to get to see his father one last time before he died. He was then crowned King Rillian. He married my mother five or six years later, she was the daughter of one of the men who went of the journey to the world's end with my grandfather apparently they would stay up late telling each other stories about that journey. Then they had me, mother died giving birth to me. Father was heartbroken he talked of her often when I was a boy said I was never to forget her even if we wouldn't meet in this world. He died himself just over a year ago: a riding accident. Then I came to the throne as Rillian II."

"I'm sorry." Victoria said. She wasn't quite sure what else was appropriate after Rillian's sombre story.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I don't think he ever planned for me to take the throne so young, at least I was passed my majority so there was no need for a regency.". There was a pause for a moment or so before King Rilian left the spot where he had been stood beside Victoria and Pervis. He walked slowly towards a small cabinet sat on a great sideboard that Victoria had managed to avoid looking at as her eyes were distracted by the paintings and great statues. King Rilian slipped a small key into the cabinet turning it, the little door swung open and everyone saw a small golden crown on a red velvet cushion. "Here it it the golden crown, bestowed upon all the Queens of Narnia legend says Queen Lucy herself wore it." There was a deep pause and even Victoria, a newcomer to Narnia could tell that the crown meant a great deal to the people of Narnia. "And now," Rilian began "dinner I think I will order the cook to put together a special meal in celebration of our guests. I will get Hannah to show you to your rooms."

Hannah turned out to be a lady's maid. She was a smiley girl older than Victoria but not taller. She had a pale complexion and long dark hair. Victoria was convinced she saw leaves poke out of her hair.

"Here you are my lady," She curtsied showing Victoria into a large room. A great fire roared in the grate and a sweet smell that wasn't overpowering hung around the room. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed. Victoria looked at Hannah before running onto to the bed.

"I couldn't resist," she said as way of apology but found Hannah far from telling her off was laughing so hard she was holding the door for support. "Come on Miss," She said when she could finally speak "I will draw you a bath." Walking down the stairs to the great hall Victoria thought there could be nothing quite as wonderful as a bath in front of the fire. She'd had a fantastic bath with Hannah passing her herbs and perfumes she had never heard of. Victoria was slightly worried she now smelt like a Turkish perfumery but she didn't mind.

"Victoria, Victoria," an enthusiastic Henry waved at her pointing to a seat beside King Rillian at the head of the large table in the great hall. Victoria sat down beside her brother smiling at the bowls and mounds of food before her.

"Lord, Ladies and Gentlemen," the king said standing up. "I grant it my great pleasure to welcome you all to our feast. This feast is, as you all know, in honour of our guests from beyond the world's end. Aslan has felt it necessary to bestow upon us two visitors from the other world. So I would like you to raise your glass to our Lord Aslan."

"Our Lord Aslan." The room echoed. Victoria and Henry joined in but Victoria felt like a fraud in some way like she was toasting to a being she didn't really understand. She voiced her concern to Rillian once everyone began eating, he laughed.

"My lady if we understood Aslan then life would not be a mystery and what's the good of that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Your majesty," Henry said "where do you suggest we look first?"

"Archenland, the Lone Islands, Galma and Terebinthia."

"We?" Victoria cut in "you are coming with us?"

"Of course," Rillian smiled "you cannot find me a wife without me there. My reign is established and stable, it would do me good to see places outside my realm, to renew friendships."

"That makes sense," Henry nodded.

"No it doesn't," Victoria said incredulous "what if you die on this trip Rillian? What will Narnia do then?"

"So I am to remain closeted behind my castle door?" he asked his brow furrowed.

"No." Victoria breathed out.

"So I'm coming?" He asked smiling expectantly.

"You're a king," Victoria smiled "I don't think I can stop you."

"No but I like your opinion."

"Vic these are really good," Henry turned around to the pair with a bowl of small cakes, at least two were stuffed in his mouth.

She laughed at her brother taking one of the cakes in his hand.

Victoria awoke the next morning more refreshed than she had felt in months. She saw at the end of her bed a blue dress, it was beautiful with a panel of silver thread woven into the front creating patterns of leaves down the body. Beside it sat a matching cloak with a hood lined with white fur. There was also a little hunting knife, a blue jewel sat in the hilt glinting as Victoria admired it. She dressed quickly packing a blanket into a leather bag left at the foot of her bed. She placed the dagger back in its scabbard and wrapped the belt around her waist.

"Morning Vic," Henry waved as she she sat beside him. He passed another bowl of the little cakes he had admired last night to her. She took five and wrapped them in a napkin and tucked them in her bag.

"You know Victoria we have enough food that you don't need to smuggle any." King Rillian said as he sat beside her.

"It's for our journey, Henry seems to like them."

"Well you ought to know I am partial to the apple crumble." Victoria laughed.

"I don't think that will travel as well." She grabbed a handful of raisins as Rillian unfurled a map on the table. The three of them pushed bowls of food aside to get a better look.

"We are here," he pointed to a tiny dot. "Cair Paravel by the sea. We will take a boat to Galma, Terebintha and the Lone Islands from there, if we have no success, we will continue to Archenland. I have a ship ready not a large one, not even as large as the Dawn Treader but it will take us safely to the Lone Islands."

"This is beautiful." Victoria said as she ran her hand over the new ship.

"Your coming seems to have been foretold the ship was only finished two weeks ago." Victoria went to walk up the gangplank. The Narnian sailors stood at the quayside gasped.

"No," Rillian shouted.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The ship hasn't been named you cannot enter an unnamed ship."

"Oh," she said feeling once again out of depth in Narnia. "What are you going to call it?"

"Why don't you name it?"

"Ships in our world are always a her. What was your mother called Rillian?"

"Elspeth."

"The Queen Elspeth." Henry smiled at his sister, this was the Victoria he knew confident and adventurous. She had hidden herself in books for longer than Henry could remember. He ran up the gangplank after her.

"Having an adventure yet?" He said.

"Yes." She smiled. Victoria walked onto the poop deck. There was a string of hammocks hung between the beams. At the end of the floor was two small cabins one read 'Captain' and the other 'King'.

"It's yours," Rillian said from behind Victoria.

"No," she replied "I couldn't."

"Yes you can. I don't think you want to sleep out here."

"Thank you." The tour continued up onto the main deck. Victoria felt the wind grab her hair as it streamed behind her like a banner.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I have a feeling we are embarking on an adventure."

"Haven't we already had one?" She asked.

"Not big enough." He said running the length of the deck.

"Are you ready my lady?" Pervis asked "we are putting out to sea."

"Isn't that the King's decision?"

"Yes but he asked me to ask you. If he is busy you are in charge." Victoria looked around to the ship with its six or so crew members as well as Pervis, Henry and the Captain. She felt a certain amount of responsibility.

"We are ready." She said walking to the very front of the ship to watch the ship head out to sea. Despite Victoria and Rillian's insistence Henry stayed on the deck all day barely moving from just behind the masthead watching the horizon ahead. Firstly azure blue then flecks of red and gold crept in as the sun began to set before the blackness of a new moon hit the crew with only the stars to guide them.

"Here," Victoria handed Henry some of the cakes she had kept in her bag all day.

"Thank you." He replied his mood more sombre than Victoria had seen it since they entered Narnia.

"Do you think you are on your great adventure?" She said.

"Yes the boys at school are never going to believe me."

"No they're probably not."

"Try one of the cakes Vic seriously even after being in your bag all day they are so good."

"Right," she smiled grabbing one he had in his hand.

"Hey not fair," Henry moaned laughing as he tried to grab the cake back as Victoria held it just out of reach.

Rillian stood beside Jepson, the Queen Elspeth's Captain.

"Everything on course Captain?"

"Of course sire no problems she is a fantastic ship."

"Yes she is." Rillian said turning away from watching the siblings play to stare out to the sea. The sky had turned black which in turn had made the ocean black the only light apart from those on the ship were the lights from the stars above.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Apologies for the delays guys I am trying my best at the moment but I am a little bogged down in PHD stuff. Please keep reading I love this story and really want to share it with you all. Please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J,

"Galma," Rillian announced as the little rowing boat belonging to the Queen Elspeth landed on the white beach of Galma. "Let us walk to Marston it is just over the hill."

The small party set out led by Rillian and Henry chatting excitedly, it was followed by Pervis, Victoria and two of the men. Jepson had elected to remain on the ship and send some other men for supplies.

"How are you finding your joinery my lady?" Pervis asked.

"No titles Pervis, 'Victoria Smith' is fine." Pervis threw his head back and let our a barking laugh at her imitation of him.

"Very well Victoria Smith."

"And in reply to your question it is enchanting. I am so looking forward to seeing the people."

"Me too, Marston is the largest town in Galma I believe." Pervis agreed.

"Have you not visited Galma before?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "Narnia was not a country of seafarers. The King's grandfather did a lot to begin the industry but it has taken a long journey for Narnians to learn to love the sea again. I grew up in the far west away from the sea."

"How do you like it so far?"

"Very much. I have been told Galma is beautiful. I hope the King finds what he is seeking."

"Me too," Victoria smiled. The small group went over the crescent of the hill and saw Marston below them. It was glimmering. The town was made of a terracotta stone that seemed to reflect light. The buildings, the pavements and the roofs were all made of the same material. With the sea behind it Victoria couldn't help but gasp as she saw it.

"I felt the same when I first saw it as a boy," Rillian shouted behind them.

"So will you march in and announce a royal visit?" Henry asked Rillian.

"Not quite, Galma is used to royal visits from time to time and I may announce myself. Although I will tell you one day of a great trick Caspian X played on the Governor of the Lone Islands." He smiled.

The group continued down the grassy hill. Victoria looked up and saw small glittering Narnian flags waving as bunting in the sunlight.

"Unless they are unusually patriotic then you may have been given away," she smiled at Rillian. They walked through the gate of the city to a plaza on which was stood a short dumpy man giving a speech on a little raised platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have something of upmost importance to tell you..." His voice trailed away. "However I believe you can see for yourself our Lord the King of Narnia is visiting Galma. The man swept his hat off his head and sinking to his knee followed by the entire audience. Henry and Victoria looked around seeing they were the only people not bowing they did so and Rillian found himself stood alone.

"Arise good citizens of Galma," he said and the crowd arose. He began walking through the crowd. "Thank you for your warm welcome to your beautiful land which has been entrusted to the crown of Narnia. You are a good people and I come here to renew the bonds of friendship between our great lands. In this perpetual friendship I invite all households to the King's Castle tonight for a great feast in honour of the people of Galma." By the end of this speech he was stood on the little stage beside the dumpy man who was hurriedly introducing himself as Duke Borston of Galma.

"He is rather good at speeches isn't he?" Henry said to Victoria.

"As was his father and his father who is said to have leant the art from the high King." Pervis cut in.

"Pervis?" Victoria asked "does the crown own a castle on every island?"

"No," Pervis said "it owns one here and one on Terebinthia. At the Lone Islands monarchs stay as guests of the Duke."

"I thought the Lone Islands had a Governor?" Henry asked Pervis.

"No not since Caspian X visited. The castles here and Terebintha are much smaller than Cair Paravel, they are more like large country houses."

Victoria stood in the middle of a grand hall, it was smaller than the hall at Cair Paravel but it was still grand. It had cold, dark wooden floor and panels only illuminated by three large windows. Around her buzzed a whirlwind of activity as the cook ordered an army of maids and manservants with dishes of food, bottles of wine and banners around the room.

"I think we have sent them into overdrive," Victoria smiled at Pervis as they ducked as so not to be caught in a banner.

"I think the King sent them into an overdrive." Pervis replied. "Where has the King got to?"

"He is teaching Henry to shoot with a bow and arrow," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you worried about your brother?" Pervis asked.

"No," she shook her head "I am worried about the King."

"Why?" Rillian asked from behind her.

"How did the archery tuition go?" Victoria asked.

"Good," Rillian nodded. "Your brother has an ability for archery."

"Really?" Victoria asked. "At least I know he is not as clumsy as me."

"He is rather good," Rillian said seriously "one of the best natural archers I have seen." Victoria beamed with pride and all three ducked under another banner.

"Shall we walk outside?" Rillian asked Victoria as the two walked into the garden of Marston Castle that was slowly turning dark in the setting sun.

"How is your adventure so far?" Rillian asked.

"Interesting." She smiled. "Although I don't think we have accomplished our quest yet."

"Not yet," Rillian smiled re-entering the castle "but you never know tonight." Victoria didn't have to change because she had no other clothes. She could have bought something from the market in Marston but that would have meant asking Rillian for money and she didn't want to do that. She simply washed her face and brushed her hair before heading down to the dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hello reader apologies for the late posting it has been another crazy week in the land of classics. Please enjoy this chapter as we land on the first of several islands in a bid to find Rillian a wife. Please review (I haven't had any in a while) and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Victoria left the room she had dressed in to find Henry waiting outside.

"Hullo," she smiled "are you ready for an adventure?

"Of course," He laughed back. The pair began to walk down the stairs.

"Did you enjoy yourself with Rillian?"

"Yes."

"He said you were good."

"So I'm not as clumsy as you?"

"Thank you Henry," she laughed. The siblings exited the stairs and found themselves in the busy main hall of Marston Castle. Manservants walked around balancing trays of wine and sparkling water on their shoulder. In the centre of the room there was a long queue of Galmian men, women and children all busily chatting.

"Pervis," Henry grabbed the tall man "what is this queue?"

"They are here to see the King."

"It is rather a long queue."

"He invited the population of Marston and I believe the news got out." Victoria smiled.

"I imagine he might be a little bored.".

"No," Pervis said "I have known the King since he was a child, duty and honour come before anything else. If he has to greet people all evening that is what he will do."

"I'm going to find some food." Henry said to his sister leaving her rather feeling as though she had been ticked off by Pervis. Victoria took a seat opposite the queue and began to scrutinise the people. They were mostly family groups, Victoria observed a man in a green tunic rock a small baby to sleep. Behind them was a couple dressed in purple, the man wore a neat tunic and his wife a matching dress, she was straightening his hat then rubbing a mark on his cheek in love.

Victoria changed look from them to a woman carrying a young child on resting against her shoulder. The little girl wore a red dress with her black hair streamed out against her mother's dress. A curl dropped over her mother's shoulder resting on her collarbone. Victoria looked around the line trying to see a woman who would help their quest. She decided not to be fussy anyone a little younger or a little older than Rillian who was female. He would decide whether he liked them or not. It took her several minutes of scanning the line to find anyone.

Near the front heading into the next room was a woman perhaps five years older than Rillian she had dark blonde hair and Victoria judged her to be much taller than herself and maybe even Rillian. Further down the line she spied a more likely candidate a younger woman she guessed she was a year older than herself. She wore a beautiful emerald dress with long flowing red curls. She stood with a couple Victoria judged to be her parents.

"Mother, when you have quite finished fussing over me!" She cried pulling the shawl her mother was attempting to remove a mark from and in the process tearing it. "Look at what you have done."

"Maybe not." Victoria thought. She took a second glass of sparkling water from a manservant and walked past the queue into the main ballroom she spied another two possible candidates before she saw Rillian himself. She knew immediately that Pervis was right. The young King stood beside the throne smiling and greeting people, he shook the hands of men, kissed those of women and smiled and cooed at small children. Victoria saw how perfectly he performed making each citizen feel welcome and happy. Most were pleased simply to be in his presence but he did his best to put them at ease.

"Vic, Vic." Victoria heard her brother shout she heard him run across the dance floor to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Henry we don't know any Narnian dances."

"So what? I've just been moving my feet like the others and trying not to step on people's toes."

"In that case kind sir lead on." She laughed and her sprits soared when she heard him laugh with her. She quickly deposited her glass on a nearby table as her famed clumsiness meant it was unlikely she would be able to dance and drink simultaneously. The pair danced for hours whirling and turning in the great Narnian dances. These are very different from English dances were you tend to stay with one partner and dance a tango or a waltz. In Narnia dances are done in great groups skipping and laughing around each other. There are no girls left out when there aren't enough boys or boys stood by the edge because someone whips them into the circle and they find themselves joining in. Henry would say many years later the nearest thing he had ever danced like it was a Celiah at a St. Patrick's Day party. The best dancers are of course the fauns but Galma, like the other Narnian islands is made up of primarily human inhabitants. Nevertheless the humans and few dancing animals did their best to dance well into the night.

As Victoria was about to take a break parched for water and feeling a little giddy she felt a new character enter the dance and as she skipped down the line with a new partner found herself face to face with Rillian.

"Hello your majesty." She said a they holding hands skipping in front of the others clapping "Have you greeted all of Galma?"

"I think very nearly." He shouted back smiling.

"And have you found your Juliet, Romeo?"

"Pardon?" Rillian asked confused realising the King had no idea whom either Romeo or Juliet were she said.

"Never mind." The pair found themselves at the bottom of the line clapping and smiling as a second and then a third pair skipped down. The both laughed particularly hard, as did everyone else in the line, when Henry found himself dancing with a very tall girl. Unable to hold hands properly he held his hands up whilst she appeared to crouch. Henry and the girl, whose name was Hortensia, she was the Duke's daughter, laughed harder than anyone and the night was full of merriment, dancing and laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

AN: Hello guys here is the new chapter of The Golden Crown. Hope you are enjoying it. I now have people who have clicked this as a story follow which is great to know but I would love some reviews on this too. I have never written in the Narnia fandom before so I need opinions on my writing please and...

...as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Rillian, Victoria and Henry stood on the deck of the Queen Elspeth waving goodbye to Galma. "I will miss Marston," Victoria said echoing the thoughts of all stood on the deck. As the boat pulled out of Galma and rounded a point in the headland Marston and its inhabitants disappeared.

Victoria watched Henry run up the ship to the prow, he was racing the ship's smallest occupant Pippin up the ship. Pippin was a squirrel one of the talking animals of Narnia. Like all squirrels he had an excitable, perky personality. On the ship he was mostly useful as a messenger, he could carry messages fast across the ship. He was one of two non-human shipmates aboard the Queen Elspeth. The other was watching Henry and Pippin as they raced the length of the ship. Fallamore was a centaur with a brown flank and body, his chest was bare and he wore a sword by his side. His hair exactly matched the colour of his flank. In opposition to Pippin Fallamore was a serious character so far on the voyage he had remained on the ship pacing the deck. Rillian however found his advice and wisdom invaluable.

The rest of the nine strong crew were human. The youngest were the triplets Matton, Horan and Pollux young, playful and jovial. The triplets completely identical except for Pollux who had a small scar on his right temple, they constantly made everyone laugh whilst doing most of the little tasks that kept the ship working.

The fourth human member of the crew was Jax. Jax upon appearance seemed to belong in a library rather than a ship sailing towards adventure. He was a small man with little round glasses and a face that flew from quizzical intrigue to joy depending on how his studies were going. His expertise was cartography, that is to say map making. He was an expert on maps of land, sea, ocean and stars. He was often seen conversing with Fallamore late into the night about the stars and how they should be mapped. Jax's father had been at school when Caspian X had returned from his great voyage to the world's end. He had been introduced to the new maps that Caspian had brought back and loved them, he'd grown up to be the royal cartographer and his son had followed in his footsteps.

The person stood beside Jax as Henry and Pippin raced up the ship was Lantarin. Lantarin, usually called Lant by the ships company was the first sea mate. He was a serious fellow that rarely smiled but all on the ship knew that the ship wouldn't run without his lists and organisation. He was respected for his knowledge of sea faring.

"Onwards to Terebinthia Captain?" Victoria asked Jepson.

"Yes m lady."

"How long will it take us to reach Terebinthia Jepson?" Rillian asked.

"It depends sire," Jepson said "on the wind and conditions however two days should be more than proficient." Victoria found that the next two days were some of the most pleasant of her life. She read Narnian books on the deck of the ship with the sun beating down and the waves rushing by. She watched her brother assimilate himself into the ship's company almost becoming a fourth triplet. He fooled about and ran tasks on deck. He cleaned the ship, practised archery, raced Pippin, talked about the stars with Fallamore, looked at maps with Jax, stood beside Jepson at the helm and helped Lant prepare meals. All in all Henry did not stop, many of the Narnian crew viewed him as a curiosity and often remarked on how much energy he had. Victoria however simply smiled, Henry had been a bouncing baby, an excitable toddler and an enthusiastic child. Over the previous year she had noticed that Henry had become withdrawn and quiet her mother had said that his masters had written a letter about how they were very pleased that had "settled himself into the school environment". Victoria however thought they were wrong. She felt that instead her brother had become withdrawn and quiet in way that didn't suit his personality. Here in Narnia she saw him laughing, dancing and smiling in a frequency she hadn't for months.

Rillian meanwhile spent the time familiarising himself with the ship. Each day he walked the length of the ship, spent time reading maps and star charts and talking to Jepson. He also watched people on the ship, he watched Fallamore as he carefully plotted map charts. He saw the triplets messing about and Henry joining in. He watched Jepson and Lant as they steered the ship expertly. He observed Pippin delivering letters the length and breath of the ship. He surveyed Jax in his hammock pouring over his maps. But mostly he gazed at Victoria, he watched her read on the deck of the ship, he observed her smile at her brother he gazed as she stood on the port side of the ship watching the waves slip by and saw the wind catch her hair forcing it to stream behind her.

"Hello Victoria," he said standing beside her watching the blue sea stretch out before them.

"Hullo," she smiled back slightly distracted.

"Narnia is beautiful." She said.

"You haven't seen a thing, one day I will show you the tops of the Northern Mountains, the lantern waste, the great waterfall, the fords of Beruna, Aslan's How and glasswater creek."

"You really love Narnia don't you?" She smiled.

"Yes I do," he replied sincerely, "my father took me all over the country when I was a child we spent days and weeks travelling around Narnia. We saw every river and glade and mountain and forrest."

"Did you spend much time outside Narnia?"

"We visited Archenland many times, the islands of Narnia and Calormen once. I don't remember much I was quite young."

"What is Terebinthia like?"

"It is smaller than Galma and there is no large towns like Marston the island is full of small hamlets. The people are mostly fisherman and farmers. The largest village which has the port. It is built like Marston but much smaller. You can eat the best fish in Halpa."

"Is that from experience?"

"I recall one visit the we had a feast at the King's palace, the Duke told us about this rare fish that they had caught and how delicious it was. Well they cooked some for me and father. It is the best food I have ever tasted I can still remember it." Victoria was about to reply when their conversation was cut short.

"Terebinthia to port," shouted Jepson his husky voice carried over the ship. The whole ships company along with the King, Victoria and Henry ran to the port side of the ship. There on the horizon they saw the outline of a green island.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hello everyone,

Huge apologies again for this last post I will be putting up two this week to make up for it. I am sure you do not want to hear excuses but I was given an opportunity to attend an amazing classics conference which has really helped with my Phd. Unfortunately I did not get much notice so I forgot to post. Please accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter please pay me in reviews and I will post even quicker.

Enjoy love C.J.

"Shall we take her into Halpa sire?" Jepson who was at the helm asked Rillian stood beside him on the port side of the deck.

"Yes indeed." Rillian replied "we will see what reception we await in Terebinthia." At that moment Jax who had been in the poop reading maps rushed up beside the rest of the ships company with a mug of beer in his hand he almost tripped over Matton who was tying his shoelace and his mug splashed forward onto Victoria.

"I'm so sorry my lady, I really didn't mean. I do apologise."

"Don't worry Jax," Victoria waved it aside. "Honestly I'm clumsy I know it wasn't intentional. I will change." She frowned suddenly. "I don't have any other dresses with me."

"You will have to wear boys clothes," Rillian said "we have trousers and tunic if that is ok."

"It's fine," she said "you should see what girls wear where we come from."

"Why what do they wear?" Rillian asked curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smiled as she went to down into the hold. Pippin flew from the mast above onto her shoulder. He did this frequently and Victoria was used to it by now.

"Hello Pippin," she said to him "do you know where the spare clothes are kept?"

"Yes yes I do Victoria follow me follow me." As usual Pippin said his words in a flurry so quick that Victoria could barely understand him but she ran after him to a spot in the hold. There beside a sack of potatoes, a pile on onions and bags of flour lay a pile of clean spare clothing. She took a small shirt and trousers along with a jacket with a hood. Returning to the cabin with the 'King' emblazoned on the door she changed quickly and although she had chosen a small shirt it was far too big for her. The jacket was a better fit but it still hung around her frame.

When she exited the ship all members of the ship were stood on deck as the Queen Elspeth pulled into Halpa.

"It is quiet," Henry said to the assembled group as they entered the eerily silent port.

"Too quiet." Rillian replied. The ship landed in the port, Rillian, Jax, the triplets and Pervis jumped overboard to secure the ship. "Weapons," Rillian asked the assembled group. They all nodded including Victoria who had her hand on the small dagger in she had been left when they left Narnia. "No," he said to her "no way you are not coming."

"What?" She yelled "of course I am coming."

"Victoria I am unsure what may have happened here."

"I you don't want to girl coming along."

"No...yes,"

"Well your majesty," she said a little sarcastically "I won't get in your way."

"It isn't that." What Rillian wanted to say was that he didn't want to have to keep his eye on her if he had to fight but he couldn't manage it and instead nodded. "Fine your coming, but put that hood up we don't know who we are dealing with. Henry, Pollux grab a bow and arrow we might need it."

"The group dropped over the side of the ship only Lant, Pippin and Matton stayed on the ship. All had insisted on coming but Rillian reminded them they need a group to guard the ship if necessary that an enemy would attempt to board it. No one wanted to remind him that two men and a squirrel were unlikely to hold a ship. The exploring group didn't need depleting.

"Follow me," Rillian said his sword pulled out. The group behind him fanned out supporting the flanks of this small group. As they entered Halpa proper they realised how empty the town was. Rillian knew from experience that it was not a large place but during their walk through the town they didn't see a single person. Some houses had their doors open, others did not. There were lines of washing hung out and shops with their wares on display. It was as if the entire population of Halpa had disappeared one day.

"What happened here?" Pervis asked reflecting what the whole group thought. No one replied. Instead everyone looked around curious but had the oddest feeling that someone was watching them. Then without anyone seeing where it come from a arrow whizzed from the top of a building hitting Jax in the chest. He fell backwards onto the dust.

"No," Victoria shouted falling beside him. "Jax, Jax, listen to me, hold on we are going to get you out of here."

"Take it out." he said his mouth spitting blood onto his white shirt that was already ruined.

"I don't know the first thing about medicine." She cried her voice betraying a slight note of panic.

"Victoria, he grasped her hand "take it out please," he paused spitting and coughing. Victoria placed her right hand beside the arrow and pulled it out. Jax shot up breathing heavily and deeply then he slumped onto the dust road.

"No!" She shouted "Jax, don't you dare go anywhere." She noticed then the blood that had pooled on his chest was blossoming and rapidly staining the shirt throughly red. Victoria whipped off her jacket and placed it on Jax's chest to stem the blood flow. Around her she heard shouts and an arrow landed less than two inches from her foot but she tried to ignore it all and press the jacket onto Jax's shoulder. In this bubble Victoria didn't know what was going on but I shall tell you.

Once the first arrow had hit Jax the Narnian's swung into action. Pollux and Henry both shot arrows in the direction it had come from and a man fell from a window. At the same time a group of brigands appeared as if from nowhere and engaged the Narnians in combat. Fallamore threw three men to the ground himself to say nothing of the acts of bravery of Rillian, Henry, Horan Pollux, Pervis and Jepson. However there was just too many of the other men and soon the Narnians were surrounded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As promised readers here is the second chapter in a week. Please enjoy and those of you who have followed and favourited this story please turn it into reviews.

From what I have read before on Narnia fictions then my story is trying to do something different and that is to replicate a short but true Narnia story. In which children from our world travelling to Narnia and then journeying around the country (and beyond) to fulfil a quest. I understand that my story has a more romantic edge, is much shorted than any of the chronicles of Narnia but that is my attempt, hopefully that will show you the direction of this story but also note that this is chapter 12 and at my estimate we are not half way through yet.

Please review guys and let me know your thoughts and ideas.

Love C.J.

"Drop your weapons everyone." Rillian said "drop them." Fallamore looked at Rillian as if he would question his king for a moment but he didn't and after a short staring match with the man before him he dropped the sword.

"So mates what have we got here?" The man asked.

"What have you done here?" Rillian said angrily.

"No no little man," he said patronisingly "you answer my questions." He put his sword tip on Rillian's chest." Rillian glowered at the men but said nothing. "How did you come to this island? Are you from Galma or Narnia?" he said more interested. No one replied. "Never mind you will still be useful to us." he then cocked his head to the side. staring at a placed behind Rillian. Rillian moved to shield something but the man pushed him aside grabbing Victoria from behind. "Hello," he smiled showing yellow teeth and in a none to friendly manner. He pulled her from the encirclement she had by the other members of the ships company. "What is this?"

Rillian tried to protest but a man held his arms firmly behind his back. Henry too tried to move to the man holding him twisted his arm in a horrid way so that Henry was convinced he was one yank away from breaking it.

"Leave her alone," Rillian shouted struggling futilely against the large man with scars along the length of his arms. The first man turned back to Victoria.

"You must be valuable if all these want to protect you." He placed his hand against her head and touched her dark brown hair. Victoria made a face of disgust but she didn't make a sound. Fallamore however let out a sound between a bray and a snort.

Victoria looked at Rillian before her who was staring at Fallamore, the young King and the centaur where exchanging an expression that Victoria could not quite read. But she knew the pair had known each other since Rillian was a young boy and Fallamore was a foal the pair could virtually read each other's mind.

"No," Victoria thought "please don't do anything stupid." However it was too late, as she thought this Fallamore rose up on his hind legs punching the man before him in the face.

"Lady Victoria," he shouted gesturing for her to move towards him.

"No we can't." She said.

"Run Victoria," Henry shouted.

"Don't look back." Rillian yelled. Victoria moved towards Fallamore but the man next to her grabbed her arm. Before he could move Fallamore was beside her pulling his arm from her they heard something snap and the man cry out. Victoria dived down and grabbed her dagger pushing it into the boot of the man in front of her who was holding Rillian. The man yelped in pain and let go of the king who swooped down picking up his sword. Soon the company was involved in another fight.

Rillian enraged by the way these men had behaved was in a fog of rage of he took down six men in minutes. Fallamore used his enormous height to scare the men he couldn't see his own sword and was forced instead to stamp and hit men.

At the end of the fight sixteen men lay unconscious and Rillian held the lead man by the throat. Victoria looked around. Fallamore's human torso was covered in wounds, Pervis, Pollux and Rillian were breathing heavily tired and angry they looked around them. Henry was holding his arm at a funny angle as he surveyed his surroundings. Jax was breathing but spitting blood too on the ground. Victoria went down to kneel beside him.

"Jax how are you?"

"You idiot Victoria." He said. Victoria was taken back by Jax's statement. "You should have run the first opportunity you had."

"I couldn't leave you all."

"Yes you could: next time you run."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have been shot by an arrow." Victoria raised an eyebrow at him. "I will live." Victoria breathed a sigh of relief.

"What have you done to the inhabitants of Halpa?" Rillian asked angrily of the man kneeling before them.

"Why who wants to know?' He asked disinterested wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"King Rillian of Narnia." The man's face changed from curiosity to horror. "What have you done with the people?" Rillian pressed further.

"The mines," he said finally after a pregnant pause "on the east."

"You pressed people into mining, but there is only tin and coal there what value is that it isn't worth enough to..." Rillian trailed off. "Gold," he growled "someone discovered gold."

"My son he was a miner in the islands. He discovered the gold but the leaders of the mine they killed him to keep the secret but he had told me so I took my men and overpowered them."

"So your legacy to your son was to enslave the entire island to exploit the very thing responsible for killing him?"

"Yes, I wanted to show them people could not push my family about. He was just a boy and they killed him." The man's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Where is this mine?" Rillian asked.

"The eastern part of the island."

"No show me." He pushed the man forward. "Victoria, Pervis get Jax back to the boat."

"I'm coming with you." Victoria said.

"No," Rillian turned towards her "you are the only person who seems to be able to help Jax."

"Good luck," she replied. The little group set off with the taller man leading the way. Victoria looked at them as they disappeared over a hillock. Rillian looked back for a second and the two smiled at each other before he disappeared.

Victoria turned to Pervis "how shall we get him to the ship?"

"You run to the ship grab Matton and Jepson." Victoria only then looked at Pervis properly. He was holding his arm at an odd angle.

"Are you hurt Pervis?"

"Not badly."

"We will get you some medical treatment."

"It is Jax we need to worry about not me."

"I will be back soon."

"I know." The two felt there was nothing further to say and they parted as Victoria ran down the slope of the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Here is is guys chapter thirteen. I can happily report I have finished writing 'The Golden Crown' at 27 chapters and an epilogue so we are not half way through yet but I hope this will keep you all inspired continue reading, liking and reviewing.

As always enjoy love C.J.

We however shall see what happened to Rillian, Henry and the others whilst Pervis saw Victoria run down that slope.

The group walked for nearly an hour across the island following the man. At many times Rillian and Fallamore wondered if they were walking straight into a trap. However something in both of them told them there was a chance that the man might be telling the truth, and as they rounded the last turn in the road the group came across the first people on the island. There was a group of three men stood by the entrance to the mine.

"Hey boss," one said as the group rounded the corner. Their face changed as the Narnians followed them.

"What's going on Calista?" A second asked.

"The game is up." He said dejectedly.

"What about the gold?"

"It's over," he snapped. "Do you think Caspian would have wanted this?" Calista looked over his shoulder. "Yes he was named after your grandfather." He sat on the grass before the entrance and motioned at the group to enter.

The group entered the mouth of what appeared to be a large natural cavern. The moment they entered they heard a the sound of mental on rock so repetitive it bored into them. Rillian looked at the first group of people as he entered the mine. They didn't look up. They were grubby and their clothes were in rags with soot smeared on their face.

Rillian looked at a young man chipping away at the rock with a pickaxe. His hands were covered in blisters and cuts. His face obscured by soot and rock dust. Rillian peered at him. The man looked back curious.

"Leave this place," Rillian said "we are here to set you free." The man frowned as though trying to discern what Rillian was saying.

"We are free?" He asked.

"Yes your captors have been subdued." The man hurriedly whispered the the young woman beside him who talked to another and before long the whisper spread around the mine and soon people where dropping tools, pushing over the foremen and clamouring to be free.

Rillian and the others watched them from nearby the entrance. Henry's face was contorted in confusion.

"Henry are you alright?' Rillian asked.

"I have read about mans inhumanity to man in books but I never expected to see it here."

"Let us leave." Rillian said "there is nothing for us to see." The group nodded surveying the mine one last time before exiting after the workers.

The people of Terebinthia stood glinting in the sunlight. They rubbed their eyes and wiped their faces curious of the outside world. Rillian and Fallamore rushed through the crowd to see the men who had captured the Terebinthians being carried away.

"What shall we do sire?" Fallamore asked. "We cannot let them kill those men."

"I know."

"Ride on me." Fallamore said. In all the years they had been friends Fallamore had never made a request like this. His tone and words made Rillian realise how serious this was. In a leap he jumped upon Fallamore's back. Being such a good horseman Rillian had no need to grab his hands around Fallamore's waist or worse pull his hair. The two set off towards Halpa.

Rillian could not believe how quickly the people had travelled across the island. He and Fallamore were galloping across the rough surface of Terebinthia at incredible speeds but already the people had moved away. Rillian was also aware that they were guessing the group was heading for Halpa there was no evidence that they were not heading to the sea.

Within fifteen minutes the pair arrived at Halpa, Rillian slipped off Fallamore's back. His legs hurt dreadfully but he dare not make a sound. The city appeared mostly silent but they heard some sound come from a building in the centre of Halpa. Both entered with their swords drawn. It was a great house beautiful with high ceilings and grand staircase.

The pair entered into the large house that shouts and yells could be heard from. The saw the men each being put into a cell in the large room that appeared to be a small gaol. The gaolers were Terebinthians, ex-miners dirty and in rags each one. Rillian noticed however that instead of being cruel they put each man in the cells carefully before shutting the cell door. He saw no pushing or cruel hits. When the group turned around seeing Rillian and Fallamore they sunk to their knees.

"Please sire," one older man said "take our apologies we did not see you there."

"Stand people of Terebinthia please you have no need to kneel to me. I have never been prouder of my country than at this moment. After such cruelty and evil you treat these men like family."

"We want justice sire," the man repeated. "That does not come from an assassination or mob."

"You are truly the best of people. It is I who should be bowing to you. Please I beseech you return home for tonight Terebinthia celebrates." The group left apart from one man a year or so younger than Rillian. He was a little shorter with a mop of red hair and a peppering of freckles. His face still looked like that of a boy.

"This is my home your majesty. My father was the Duke of Terebinthia he refused when the leaders came for us. They killed him."

"How cruel." Rillian said truly horrified.

"How many others did they do this to."

"Not many, most gave in after they heard about father."

"Are you his eldest son?" Rillian asked "Darman we met as children I believe."

"Yes," Darman nodded "I am his only son I have a younger sister."

"Kneel Darman," Rillian said kindly and the boy knelt.

"I invest in you the powers and responsibility of governing these people. Arise Sir Darman the Just Duke of Terebinthia." Darman didn't move he simply continued to stare at the wooden floor. "Sir Darman." Rillian said "you may stand up."

"I do not think I am ready." He said. Rillian smiled.

"It is for that reason I know you are." Darman stood up. His face still dirty.

"Thank you sire."

"Now let us plan a party." Rillian grinned at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hi guys: first of all huge apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. It isn't an excuse but I have had an insane month, I have finished my PhD and been travelling in Europe (expect Germany, Belgium, France, Poland, Austria and Italy to feature in future stories). I took my laptop and expected to be able to upload but unfortunately that was not possible.

Therefore today I will be uploading three chapters today to make up.

Please review, I haven't had many reviews on this story, but most of all enjoy.

Love C.J.

Terebinthians began to return to Halpa over the next few hours, most appeared to be a little dazed and tired. They went into their houses in rags, covered in soot and rust and reappeared clean and tidy as though different people.

"Victoria!" Rillian shouted at her seeing her stood in the centre of Halpa's square.

"Rillian!" She called they ran towards each other and although he was sure it was unkingly he hugged her.

"How is Jax?" Rillian asked as they broke apart.

"Good, Lant gave him Queen Lucy's cordial."

"Excellent." She held it up.

"I have it here. Where is Henry?"

"He is fine. I will explain all." He paused taking a deep breath. "The people of Terebinthia have been held as slaves by men who wanted gold. They have been mining in the hills of the island. Henry is helping them he will be here soon."

"Are they ok?"

"I don't know some of them have been injured I believe and others seem to have been there a long time."

"How can I help?" She said and he smiled.

Victoria and Rillian set up a field hospital in the centre of Halpa's town square. They treated cuts, burns, blisters, scars, coughs and eye diseases. Rillian tried to help but he often felt as though he was getting in the way. He instead stood at the edge of the make shift hospital. He watched Victoria and Fallamore as they rushed around pushing bandages onto people, healing injuries and giving medicines. He admired them with a skill that he was sure he could not master.

Victoria often deferred to Fallamore's greater knowledge but for the first time in her life felt as though she had found something she was actually good at.

"Hullo Rillian," Henry said from beside him suddenly interrupting Rillian watching his sister heal a young woman's arm injury with the cordial.

"Henry," Rillian said "where have you been? Victoria has been worried."

"I wanted to see that all the Terebinthians could travel home. That they were well enough."

"That is good of you Henry. I should have thought of that."

"You were too busy trying to stop the people killing their captors."

"They never were. They simply locked them up with kindness and compassion that I could barely have believed possible."

"I guess we were all surprised today."

"Henry you can be very wise sometimes."

"But only sometimes," Henry laughed with Rillian. He was interrupted by his sister who had just seen him.

"Henry!" She shouted grabbing him in a hug.

"Get off Victoria." He laughed "I'm fine." She took his face in her hand.

"Are you sure?" She said more seriously.

"Yes." She hugged him again.

"I think your patients might need you." He said looking at the growing queue behind her.

"Ok we will talk later." She nodded at him looking at Rillian for a second before turning her back to them.

"How could this have happened?" Henry asked more seriously to Rillian.

"I don't know," he said seriously "greed and grief are both powerful emotions." There was a silence between the for a few minutes before Rillian noticed Henry holding his arm.

"Henry, have you been hurt?" He asked sincerely.

"Not too bad," came the reply.

"Go see your sister or Fallamore." He said seriously. Henry knew that tone with Rillian by now and simply nodded.

Jepson, Matton and Pippin left the ship some hours later at Rillian's insistence. He had told the three to join them at the party for the freed slaves. Jepson had been all for staying with the ship "you never know what might happen sire," but Rillian had insisted they join him and the others.

The streets of Halpa were full of people they cheered as Rillian and the others entered the square. Victoria in particular got a big shout. She had treated many people earlier in the day for cuts, bruises and lung disease and they remembered her for it.

Rillian walked through the crowd with shouts and cheers he stood on a large barrel in the centre.

"People of Terebinthia," he began "you have humbled me. You have been captured and kept in the wickedest of circumstances yet you showed kindness and love in a place that I could never have expected. I proudly now renew the bond of friendship between Narnia and Terebinthia." The end of his speech was greeted with the loudest of cheers and shouts. Victoria looked around her and saw glasses of wine and mugs of beers and trays of food being passed around the collective.

"Lady Victoria," a young woman said to her.

"Yes," she replied "and I'm not really a lady."

"Oh well that is what the others of your ship call you so I will too." Victoria almost rolled her eyes.

"I have a gift for you."

"No," she said "I could not possibly take anything from you." She recognised the young woman's face now. She had cured her arm injury with Queen Lucy's cordial. It had been nasty and painful and she was afraid of infection. However the young woman now had colour to her face and her rolled up sleeves showed no sign of the cut on her forearm. The girl caught her looking.

"It is much better, thank you." They exchanged a smile. The woman led Victoria to a shop front it was a dressmakers shop such that don't exist in our world anymore and looked to Victoria like something from a Dickens novel. The shop was dark until the woman lit a candle, by the light she could see the most exquisite blues, purples, reds,

greens and yellows in threads, ribbons, buttons and cloth. "Here it is," she grabbed a package and pushed it into Victoria's arms. "It is a dress," she smiled at Victoria's amused face. "I saw you were wearing boys clothes."

'Yes."

"Well try it on." She indicated to a space behind a curtain. Victoria put the dress on the dark. It fitted well but she couldn't see as it was dark. "Would you like some help?" The girl asked.

"No," she said exiting the curtain. "I think it fits." The young dressmaker smiled.

"Yes it does better than I could have dreamed. It suits you too. Come here," she motioned to a mirror and held a candle before her. Victoria saw the dress for the first time. It was an emerald green with elbow length sleeves and a slender cut. With her hair free Victoria felt she looked more Narnian than she could have thought possible and that thought made her smile. "Just one thing," the girl said passing her a green ribbon the exact shade of the dress. Victoria plaited it into her long chocolate brown hair.

"Perfect," the girl said.

"Thank you," she smiled sincerely. "Rillian was right you really are the kindest of people."

"Don't you mean the king?"

"Yes sorry I guess it's sea travel you get awfully familiar with people." The girl giggled and Victoria was reminded of her good friends at school in England. Before she had chance to dwell on it too long the girl grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

The streets where louder and busier than before, a bonfire had been lit in the centre of Halpa's town square and people were dancing around it.

"Vic," Henry shouted at her grabbing her hand "come on," and she felt herself being pulled into the dance.

It felt like the entire island was in Halpa and they danced until dawn. So that when Rillian and the rest of the ships company dragged themselves to the Queen Elspeth they could thing of nothing but sleep. Which almost every man who could be spared proceeded to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Victoria was one of the few members of the crew who decided to stay awake. She stood on the deck looking out away from Halpa towards the rising sun on the horizon. She sat and gazed out in a spot most of the crew knew, because she sat there regularly either with a book in her hand or else simply staring out at the blue sea.

Jepson took the helm whilst Pollux and Horan drew the short straw and took charge of the deck and sails as the ship left Halpa. Rillian volunteered too like a good King should do when men are tired.

The next stop for the Queen Elspeth was Seven Isles, this was a short stay as it was only a four day voyage from Terebinthia. The ship docked at Redhaven on the island of Brenn collecting water and a little more food. Rillian wanted to buy Victoria a whole trunk of dresses but she wouldn't hear of it and only let him purchase one more dress so she had enough to wear on this journey.

Victoria and Henry took a few hours whilst the ship was filling up to travel around the port of Redhaven they laughed in the street at jesters, bought apples which the islands produced the loveliest of.

"Did you buy some apples?" Rillian asked then as they walked down Redhaven's cobbled streets back to the harbour. He tossed Henry and Victoria an apple each. Henry caught his neatly but Victoria fumbled hers and dropped it. "Here," Rillian smiled pulling a third out of his pocket and this time handing it to her. Their hands touched for a second and they both looked up.

"Hello," Henry said waving his hands before their faces. "Horan is shouting at us I think or Matton," the sentence was punctuated by periodic crunching of the apple Rillian had given him. A second later Horan (it was he) joined the group a little out of breath for he had run from the ship to the centre of Redhaven.

"The Captain is ready to set sale when you are sire." He said. The men always called Jepson 'Captain' as it was his title onboard ship. Rillian tried to but he had known Jepson since he was a child and often forgot. Whilst Henry and Victoria tended to copy what Rillian did in the matter of the ship.

It was another six days of sailing before they landed on the Lone Islands. The weather was the most perfect that Jepson declared he had ever seen during all his years at sea. The journey was much quicker than Jepson stated as normal but as Rillian pointed out there were few journey's this far out to sea so what was normal was difficult to judge.

The ship's company seemed much refreshed by their stop in Redhaven. The ship had been able to pick up supplies but more important seemed an opportunity to be refreshed emotionally after the difficulties they had faced in Terebinthia.

"What are the Lone Islands?" Victoria asked Rillian one evening as she sat in her usual spot staring out at the sun setting.

"They used to be the last islands of the known world when Caspian X sailed here on his great voyage."

"But now?"

"We know there are islands further east but few people live on them. The Lone Islands are the last place with a sizeable population."

"And our last stop on the sea?"

"Yes, well we will have to stop at Seven Isles again on the way to Archenland to get more food and water but yes our last stop for a long time."

"And a chance to see if we can find you a wife."

"Yes," he said slightly despondent.

"What is it?" She asked peering closer at him.

"This journey is just going rather different to how I imagined."

"I think I have read enough stories to know adventures are never how you imagine."

"Yes that is true."

"But you never know Romeo you may find your girl in the Lone Islands."

"Yes," he said not sounding excited by the prospect. Then changing the topic of conversation "you still haven't told me who Romeo is."

"One day," she smiled "what are the Lone Islands like?"

"Hasn't Jax shown you a map yet?" He laughed Jax was well known for showing his beloved maps to anyone.

"I wouldn't let him, even with Queen Lucy's cordial he took an arrow through the chest. he is lucky to be alive."

"The Lone Islands are really three islands Felimath, Doorn and Avra. Felimath is quiet, mostly used for sheep grazing very few people live there mostly shepherds. Then there is Avra made up of some estates and a few little hamlets. The most important is Doorn that's were Narrowhaven is, where the Duke's residence is and it is the largest centre of population."

"Did King Caspian discover them?"

"No no they have belonged to Narnia long before then. They were ours in King Peter's time, before even I think. I should have payed more attention in history but my tutor was so dull." Victoria smiled she knew the feeling her history professor in England was dull too, talking in a long drone for monologues that often made the girls before him yawn within moments.

"It will be good to see the Duke again I have never meet him in this role."

"As King?" Victoria asked.

"Well that too but that last time I saw the Duke he was not the Duke, his father was."

"Was he the one that King Caspian put in place?" Victoria asked curiously, Rillian had filled her in on the story during their journey.

"No, its a little confusing the current Duke is the third Duke of the Lone Islands. It was his grandfather that my grandfather made Duke."

"Ok," Victoria nodded "I think I have that, is he a little older than you?"

"Quite a bit older, his children are more my age."

"Oh," Victoria smiled "does he have daughters?"

"Yes one daughter and two sons." She smiled, but for some reason it did not meet her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Narrowhaven to the port your majesty," Jepson shouted from the helm. It wasn't just Rillian who ran to the port. Victoria, Henry, Pippin and Jax who had recovered sufficiently to allow him to walk around headed there too.

Henry thought that Narrowhaven was lovely the town was built on a large slope from the port at its lowest point to the Duke's residence at the very top of the hill. As Jepson and the rest of the company expertly brought the Queen Elspeth into port Rillian took his crown from the hold of the ship and placed it on his head. It was not a big heavy thing like those of our world, but thin and delicate make of beautiful silver and studded with jewels. Rillian placed it on his own platinum hair and it stood out marking him as the king. He placed his sword at his side in his scabbard and his shield with the great scarlet lion.

"Do you expect trouble?" Henry asked throwing an arrow quiver over his shoulder. During his short time on the Queen Elspeth Henry had already become a skilled bowsman.

"No," Rillian shook his head "but sometimes it does well to appear like a king."

"Well you do look very king like." Victoria smiled. "Shall we all go aboard?" Victoria asked. Looking at the men who had not stopped since they'd left Terebinthia and were itching to go aboard.

"As friendly as the Lone Islands are is correspondence it is not since the time of my father that a King has visited in person so believe it would be wise for some men to stay aboard."

"I will stay sire," said Jepson "as it is the Captain's role."

"Me too," Lant echoed.

"Well that should be enough," Rillian said. The triplets grinned they hadn't been on land together since Galma.

"What about me your majesty?" Pippin asked "may I come please say yes please."

"Of course Pippin it is just that the people of the Lone Islands are not used to talking animals. I would not want them to make a pet of you."

"He could hide in my hood." Victoria suggested taking the blue cloak she had left Narnia with and wrapping it around her shoulders. With Victoria's long brown hair the large hood made a rather good hiding place for Pippin.

The group left the ship by which time a large group had gathered around the port. They had heard of a Narnian ship sailing into Narrowhaven and as Narnian vessels very rarely put in for the town they were curious. These people were mostly school children looking for an afternoon off after their morning lessons and this sounded like a fabulous excuse. They were rather startled when Rillian swept off the ship with men at arms and a grand lady in his court.

The shout of "Narnia, King Rillian of Narnia," went out and soon the people of Narrowhaven were outside their houses and shops or else hanging out of upstairs windows. Soon the town was a riot of colour and noise.

The group reached the top of Narrowhaven and Pollux banged the butt of his sword against the palace door. It swung open at once and a man at arms was stood there.

"Your majesty please I'm sorry for our tardiness in opening the great door."

"No trouble where may I find your master?"

"He is in the-" knight began. "No here he is coming across the courtyard." And sure enough it was Duke Bern of the Lone Islands.

"Your majesty," the Duke knelt kissing Rillian's ring. "I am so pleased to see you how many years is it since we have met?"

"Too many," Rillian smiled gripping his hand.

"Welcome to you and your court we are so glad to see you. Come come," he motioned into the palace. "We must arrange something special for your visit."

The 'something special' the Duke had in mind was a jousting tournament. He himself was too old to joust so his son Sebastian Bern took the colours of the Lone Islands whilst Rillian jousted under the scarlet lion.

Both turned out to be rather good fighters, by the end of the first day winning their way through to the last two. Victoria winced when people were unseated however she could be observed gripping the arms of the chair she was sat upon each time that Rillian fought.

On the second day of the tournament there were many tourneys and fights but everyone was waiting for the last two fighters in the joust. Which were of course King Rillian and Sebastian. Rillian was checking his equipment on his horse before the joust. It was a borrowed horse from the Duke's house but it was rather a kind beast. To make it fair the young Bern had offered to fight on a new stead too but Rillian wouldn't hear of it.

"My Lord?" He heard a female voice say.

"I'm fine Victoria," he replied "I'm ready and promise not to get myself killed."

"Who is Victoria?" The voice asked and Rillian turned around seeing the Duke's daughter Eleanor.

"I'm sorry my Lady," he said "I mistook you for someone else."

"No worry," she giggled. "I wish to ask you for a boon."

"Of course."

"Would you joust with my favour?" She produced a white handkerchief with the initials E.B. in little silver lettering in the corner.

"Against your own brother?" He asked.

"Yes he won't mind."

"Then by all means." He held his hand out for the handkerchief.

"You honour me my Lord," she swept into a low curtsy.

"I thank you I am sure it will be a talisman of good luck." He placed the item in his armour and swung into his horse.

There was a voice booming over the titling yard.

"My ladies, lords and gentlemen I am proud to announce the highlight of our day. The final joust between Lord Sebastian Bern of the Lone Islands and King Rillian II of Narnia." Rillian took a deep breath and urged his horse out into the bright sunshine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hi guys I am sorry to do this to you again but today I will be posting two chapters because I am not going to be able to post next week. I have had a busy and chaotic year and I am planning a week away with my boyfriend camping in Sussex (hopefully the weather will stay nice). Please review and enjoy the two chapters and usual posting one per week will be back to normal from w/c Monday 5th August. Please leave me some reviews to come back to.

As always enjoy,

Love C.J.

Rillian and Sebastian headed to the centre of the tiling yard. They shook hands and nodded to the royal box. The box of course should be occupied by the King of Narnia but as the Kings rarely visited the Lone Islands it was usually occupied by his representative: the Duke of the Lone Islands as it was on this day. The Duke sat not on the throne, that would be considered disrespectful. Instead he was sat beside the throne his other son Charmon much younger than Sebastian or Eleanor stood on the edge of the box, too enthralled to sit down the joust was one of the most exciting things he had ever seen.

Eleanor sat in the spot that should have been reserved for the Duchess of the Lone Islands but she had sadly died three years previously so as the eldest, in deed the only daughter, of the Duke Eleanor took the seat instead. Unlike Victoria, whom the crew simply insisted on calling Lady, something she disliked as it was her mothers official title, Eleanor really was a lady given the title as a young child. She was beautiful, and Victoria acknowledged that if she had been a girl at boarding school back in England she would be the kind that other girls would be jealous of. She had a slim frame, much slimmer than Victoria who had what her mother called "child bearing hips." She had shoulder length blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a pretty face. Victoria was sat across the royal box from Eleanor with Henry after a few minutes Victoria had noticed that Henry was only partially paying attention to the joust. He was more focused on catching glances at Eleanor.

"If you are going to do that," Victoria said out of the side of her mouth. "At least make it look a little less obvious Henry." He simply looked guilty for a second before the two exchanged a smile in the only the way siblings or the best of friends can. They were interrupted by a loud voice announcing the entrance of Sebastian Bern and King Rillian. Victoria was soon gripping the edge of her chair again.

"Here." Henry said kindly offering his left hand to her. She gripped it and he regretted the decision.

"Sorry," she said "but what happens if he dies or something?"

"It is a joust Vic not fight to the death."

"I know but what about a horrid accident?"

"They will be fine," Henry said sincerely and Victoria smiled weakly. They and the rest of the audience turned towards the two figures on horseback in the tilling field. They put the covers over their faces and began to gather speed. Victoria was caught between wanting to turn away and a desire to ensure Rillian was alright. Both men rushed at each other Sebastian's lance caught on the lion shield of Rillian's smashing the lance to splinters. Rillian was forced back and almost unseated but he held on and limped to the end of the field. They both turned around and began again. This time it was Rillian who caught the upper hand by catching his lance on Sebastian's shoulder something cracked and everyone looked forward wondering if it was Sebastian's shoulder but the crack had gone down the length of Rillian's lance. When he reached the end of the field like Sebastian had a turn earlier he changed his lance.

As the pair rushed towards each other a third time Henry was convinced they were running faster and harder than before. He was right. The consequence of which was that when Rillian's lance caught Sebastian square on the shield as neatly as anything he was unhorsed. Everyone gasped for a second not because a man had been unhorsed, this was a joust after all, but because Sebastian's spur had become caught in his stirrup and when his horse continued it pulled him along. Rillian saw immediately what happened turning the horse around and cutting the stirrup Sebastian stopped. It was a good cut as the trick was not to hurt the horse but to cut hard enough so that the stirrup snapped.

The crowd paused for a minute before standing up and applauding. Sebastian tried to push Rillian to the limelight but he wouldn't and instead the pair stood in the centre of the square. Sebastian accepted a scroll from his sister and father who shook his hand. It was then Rillian's turn to collect his scroll and a purse of gold. He announced the gold would be put towards the poor school in the Lone Islands which was met with loud applause.

Eleanor then kissed the King on his cheek as she passed over the scroll, quiet possibly this was met with more applause. Victoria knew she should be happy, perhaps they had finished their quest but her heart wasn't in it.

"I hope the favour brought you luck." Eleanor smiled.

"I am sure it did." Rillian replied "and you are a wonderful person Lady Eleanor but I have to tell you," he leant in and said something no one but she could hear. To this day no one but they will know it but they both smiled and parted friends.

Two days later when the Queen Elspeth put out to sea the Duke and his family where at the head of the crowd waving the party off. Rillian shook hands with Sebastian the two had become firm friends and when Sebastian became Duke of the Lone Islands some years later Rillian's faith was rewarded as he became the fourth Duke, whose name is still held in reverence for his kindness in the Lone Islands.

He also shook hands with Eleanor and little Charmon before the Duke wrapped him in a bear hug. The company of the Queen Elspeth walked up the gangplank waving all the time to the people of the islands until they were out of sight and heading south west to Archenland.

Eleanor was introduced some years later to Darman, the young Duke of Terebinthia. They were married a year later and ruled Terebinthia wisely and kindly. But they often returned to the Lone Islands to renew the bonds of friendship between the two islands.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hi guys I wasn't going to add an author's note to this chapter but I have two things to say very quickly. Firstly I have completed the next story I will be posting which is a Harry Potter fanfiction based on a Hermione/Severus relationship. Secondly this is my favourite chapter of the entire story so please make my year and review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

It took a little longer to get to Redhaven from Narrowhaven than the reverse journey had taken. They landed in the town in a little over a week. The whole ship's company was given the entire day in the town after they had refreshed their supplies for the longer journey to the south and Archenland.

Henry decided to buy as many of the Redhaven apples as he could carry which turned out to be six as he discovered when he dropped the seventh and eighth. Rillian spent his time talking with the Duke of the Severn Isles at his private residence about politics and the economy and the things grown ups usually talk about.

Victoria decided to escape the town, she had not seen countryside since they had left Narnia and she was longing for it. Fallamore accompanied her he said he wished for the green grass of home too and it was true he spent a long time grazing but Victoria was convinced that Rillian had encouraged him. "As though I were a kid," she thought angrily. But they actually had a rather pleasant afternoon talking of Narnia and their adventures and Fallamore began to tell her more about healing in Narnia which she found fascinating.

They were the last two to return to the Queen Elspeth and although everyone knew they wouldn't come to any harm it eased their minds to see the whole company together. Henry later divulged that Rillian had been driving them mad pacing the ship.

They put out to sea in the morning light with a wave and cheer from the people of Redhaven. A week into the voyage to Archenland (it would take them two in total) Rillian woke up suddenly in the night. He thought at first there must be a great commotion as he normally slept as sound as anything. The ship however was silent except a wheezy snore from Horan's hammock and a snorting from the hold. Rillian knew this to be Fallamore. After several nights of bad weather the centaur had taken to sleeping in the hold of the ship beside a bag of sugar or flour.

Trying not to disturb anyone else Rillian crept upstairs to the deck. At the top he felt the night's sea breeze on his face. Walking to the side of the ship he tripped over something. "Owww," he said as his knee smashed into the deck.

"Rillian," said a voice.

"Victoria?" Came the quizzical reply.

"Yes it's me."

"What in earth are you doing lying on the deck?" He looked down to Victoria who was lay sprawled on the deck of the ship looking upwards her dark hair fanned about her.

"I couldn't sleep I thought I could watch the stars. I don't know a thing about Narnian skies but it is beautiful."

Rillian lay down too his feet pointing in the opposite direction to hers so his head was beside hers as they stared up.

"That is Entra the great centaur he pointed at a group of low stars near the horizon. And he is chasing Alba the female centaur. And this is the great tree of life sprawling out there are its branches and and below the roots."

"Oh I see that." Rillian pointed out star after star naming the constellation and how it moved over the year.

"Wow," she said after some time. "You must have spent more time talking to Fallamore than I realised."

"It wasn't Fallamore who taught me this. It was my father. My grandmother was a star remember."

"Yes I do." Suddenly she sat bolt upright. "I say Rillian look at me."

He glanced over "I am looking at you."

"No really look at me." He sat up on his elbows and peered around so that their noses were barely an inch away. Victoria looked at him closely as though she was scrutinising his face. "Your eyes I knew they reminded me of something."

"What?" He asked curious.

"The night sky they are that blue when the night is darkest but not yet black.

"Yes father used to say I had grandmother's eyes I suppose that is what he meant."

"I'm sorry I shan't talk of it if you wish me not to how rude and insensitive of me."

"No, please you see no one ever does. They all think I want to lock it away but that is all rot."

"The hair?"

"Sorry?"

"Your hair the very blondeness of it is that your grandmothers too or did your mother have that hair?"

"No mother had dark hair but father and grandfather both had blonde hair. Not this pale but still blonde." By this point they had both flopped back onto the deck and were watching the stars again. A long silence existed between them before Rillian said.

"I have a question."

"Fire away."

"Who is Romeo? You did promise to tell me one day."

"I did. Well Romeo is a character in a play in my world, a very famous play. He falls in love with Juliet but their families have been at war forever, so much so that it is tearing the city apart and the Duke of their city has said that the next person to kill someone will be executed. But Juliet's cousin kills Romeo's friend so Romeo kills the cousin. Are you following so far?" He nodded. "Then Romeo is banished because the Duke knew he only killed the cousin in revenge and anger but then Romeo and Juliet secretly get married, that might come before the murder I forget so then Juliet takes a potion so that it appears as if she had died and a note is sent to Romeo so he can rescue her. But the note is too slow and he hears the news as if she has really died. So he buys some poison rides back to the city then drinks it as he lies beside her. Then he dies she wakes up and sees he is dead so kills herself with his dagger."

"That sounds rather tragic at the end."

"It is one of my favourite. You see it is very famous in my world so when people called someone a Romeo they usually mean a boy pining over a girl. The playwright of the story is rather a favourite of mine too he wrote the most wonderful poetry."

"Couldn't you remember one?"

"Let me think," she paused for a long while before remembering all her lines then beginning.

" Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

"How lovely," he said.

"And very appropriate," she said." You see a bark means a ship. So-"

"In the same way we are looking at these stars for our guidance towards our destination then a lover uses his love to guide him through life." He finished they both stared up at the stars bright and gazing down upon them. Victoria had let her right arm trailed above her head and felt Rillian squeeze it just for a second and she felt the same as she had when he had passed her that apple in the Redhaven market all that time ago. Their peace was ended by a door opening probably the men changing shifts.

"I ought to go," Victoria said.

"Sure," he said "of course," holding the door open for her. He in turn headed for her favourite spot on the side if the ship looking over into the calm sea.

Up at the helm Lant walked over to Jepson.

"Anything happened Cap'n."

"Silent as the grave Lant," he said staring at the spot the young couple had been a moment earlier. "Silent as the grave."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hello Readers. Again I am sorry for the delay about posting this chapter and therefore this is going to be another double posting. When I returned from my camping trip I found my lovely and faithful laptop of four years had died. After taking it to the computer shop I was told the best advice was to get a new one. I had everything backed up but buying a new laptop and organising my documents has taken the best part of a week.

Apologies again this story really does seem to have the worst luck.

Please review these two chapters and as always enjoy.

Love C.J,

It took the Queen Elspeth another eight days to reach Archenland. The crew ran into a terrible storm two days south of Severn Isles and there was a thought of them turning around and heading for Narnia but Jepson and Rilian put scupper to it. The ship came through rather better than anyone would have thought but the prevailing opinion was still to ask at Archenland for some horses to take them through Stormhead pass whilst a crew repaired the ship and sailed it back to Narnia.

King Ram IX of Archenland was waiting for them on the quayside. Rilian had sent him a letter informing him of his journey and quest and asking for permission to visit. Archenland and Narnia where of course great friends and Ram and Rilian had known each other since childhood but he still thought it was the proper thing to do.

"King Rilian," the king stood with a small party on the quayside as Rilian and a few of the crew left the gangplank. He bowed a little but Rilian pulled him up.

"Do not bow to me Ram you are my elder and thus the greater." Ram laughed with the deep laugh of a king.

"Elder yes," he laugher "and wiser doubtless." Rillian began to laugh too and the pair embraced in a bear hug. Ram was the ninth king of that name in Archenland, named for Ram the Great who ruled Archenland many years ago and was the son of King Cor and Queen Aravis, but that is another story. He was a little older than Rilian Victoria judged the age difference to be about six years he had dark curls a little like Henry's and vivid green eyes. He wore a tunic and tights with boots on and a straight sword by his side. A thin coronet was on his head marking him out from the rest of his group. Beside him stood a young boy of about two who was very smartly dressed. So smartly dressed for a boy of that age that Victoria thought it was likely the boy hadn't been allowed to play all morning for fear he would muddy his clothes. Something Victoria and Henry's own mother had done when they were young.

"Your majesty you remember Alfon my eldest."

"Of course," Rilian said bending down to the boy's own height. "Hello Alfon." The boy looked at his father who nodded.

"Hello." He said politely before trying to hide behind his father.

"And my wife Helena," he smiled at a woman stood beside him she smiled at the king, a real genuine smile that reached to her brown eyes. She stood dressed in scarlet with a silver cloak wrapped around her against the sea breeze and and a small baby in her arms.

"And our youngest Edward."

"Of course," Rilian smiled "I was so thrilled to receive your letter you must be very proud."

"Yes but we were delighted to receive your letter too, a visit by the king of Narnia why we haven't met in Archenland since before your coronation." He had been about to say "before your father's death." But thought it a little insensitive. Queen Helena began sneezing much to everyone's surprise.

"How rotten we are Ram," Rilian said at once "we talk here and nearly give your wife a cold. Let us come away from this breeze."

"Yes I have bought your company horses I assume they all known how to ride." Rilian looked at Henry and Victoria who shook their heads.

"Well you may ride with the Queen in her carriage." Ram said kindly.

"If I may your majesty then I would wish to try riding." Victoria said. "I have lived in the countryside long enough to know how to walk and trot a horse.

"If you wish Victoria."

"I have the loveliest fine mare," Ram said "the kindest temperament Helena rides her when the children are not with us."

"That sounds delightful I will with the Queen's permission."

"Be my guest," Queen Helena smiled. So Rilian, Ram, Victoria and the other rider around twenty people in all set off on horseback. Victoria was rather pleased with her efforts, at least she wasn't falling off. Although she was sure that she was not looking quite as natural on horseback as Rillian and Ram.

The two kings talked about everything and anything. It soon became clear that Ram loved Archenland quite as much as Rilian loved Narnia. He pointed things out the Narnian group such as oh there is a glade of Amendril" or "that stream is where the castle gets its water supply from eventually" and "that spot is where Prince Cor told King Lune of the invading Calormens and thus saved Archenland and fulfilled his destiny." These stories brought up quite as many questions as answers but as soon as Victoria had thought of one then they had moved on.

They reached the palace after an hour or so of hard riding. Most of the party seemed to have found the riding very enjoyable but Victoria who had never ridden more than ten minutes found her legs were like jelly and her thighs ached terribly. As she went to dismount she found Rilian taking her by the waist and helping her down.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him.

"No problem." He stared at her a little too long before Ram called his name and he dashed away.

"Hey Vic," Henry smiled exiting the coach "how was your journey?"

"Not bad, I don't think I have rode that much in ever though. You?"

"Not bad the queen told me all about Archenland and some of its stories it really was rather good."

"Yes the king told us too but I kept becoming distracted by the things we travelled past." The whole party was ushered in together to the castle of Archenland. The building looked more like a fortress from outside but inside the high beamed ceilings and wooden furniture reminded the siblings a little, mind a very little, of their cottage in England.

Ram gave them a quick tour but upon seeing Henry yawning apologised and said they should all freshen up and rest before the party tonight in honour of the visit of the King of Narnia. The company all nodded, more than one was thinking of a quick nap. They trudged up various stairs as lady's maids and footmen showed them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So, has your quest thus far been successful?" Ram asked Rilian the next day. The two kings were stood below the branches of a large tree, a little distance away from the rest of the group consisting of Henry, Victoria, Queen Helena, Alfron, Edward and Pervis keeping guard.

"Not exactly." He said glancing back at the group. "Shall we walk?"

"If you wish." Ram said conveying their wish to his wife before the two walked a little away from the group sitting under another tree their backs against the strong trunk. Rilian picked up an apple that had fell from the tree and tossed it in the air before catching it.

"May I take your cryptic reply as a yes?" Ram smiled.

"No." Rilian shook his head looking serious.

"Rilian I understand the pressure and power of kingship. I know I was a little older than you when I took my throne but I still comprehend your struggles."

"Really?" Rilian said sarcastically.

"You want to talk to someone about your issues and problems. But then you remember you are the king and they are your responsibilities and problems alone. You want to talk through things rationally but no one else appears to have an interest in that. You want to talk to your mother or father about something. After all they would know, but then you remember that they are both not here."

"I concede; you do understand."

"I did," he said "but my burden has been made a little easier."

"What changed?"

"I met Helena. Sure I have new roles and responsibilities but I have someone to fight with me. Someone who is on my side."

"Get married? Is that the only advice you have for me?"

"No it's not I was lucky I met Helena when we were both still young. There is nothing wrong with that but you have to be sure Rilian." He saw the younger king glancing through the trees distracted.

"Have you considered that Aslan may want you to marry her?"

"Yes," he said dejected "numerous times. But she is from that other world. What if she is called back there? All of the people from that world are called back eventually."

"I think you are asking the wrong question. Instead think about this. How do you feel about her? What is it like when she is with you? I'm not asking for responses just think about it. She may disappear one day Rilian, but then if she was Archenlander, a Narnian or a Lone Islander she may die. If you come to a certain conclusion then just spend your time together as best you can."

"Ok," he nodded "I have a lot to think about."

"Yes I think you have. Shall we rejoin the others?" Rilian nodded, pensive.

The group was laughing when the two kings rejoined them. Queen Helena was watching her eldest son being chased by Victoria. She herself held Edward tight rocking him to sleep. Rilian too turned his head watching Victoria catch Alfon and swing him over her head. He smiled at the image. "You may have your answer." Ram said quietly.

"Come on you two," Victoria smiled. "What are you jawing about?"

"Nothing King stuff"

"King stuff," she raised her eyebrow in scepticism stepping closer to him. "Exciting," she smiled echoing his earlier sarcasm. He smiled at her.

Henry watched as Queen Helena furrowed her brow at her husband and he smiled back.

"What are they getting at?" He thought.

That evening the King and Queen held a small dinner for their guests at Anvard. Ram had planned for a large dance. But decided the group had enough dances from their stories.

It was a pleasant meal with the best kind of food. Meats of all types, fish more than any of them remembered many caught by the king himself who as it turned out was a fine fisherman. They had salad and wines and fruits and bread. And despite all the beautiful meals they'd eaten on their journey they all declared it the best so far. The group split heading to their sumptuous rooms in little groups or singles. Henry was one of the first to retire claiming a headache but Victoria had noticed he'd been thick in conversation with King Ram and Queen Helena just moments earlier. She herself had left to visit the king's garden, he had wanted to give her a tour but Rilian had appeared instead.

"Sorry Ram says he is rather taken up by fatherly duties presently I am filling in."

"Do you know the garden?"

"Well enough. Not like him though, Ram may be a king but he is a great outdoorsman. He loves nothing better than hunting, fishing and gardening."

"So my lady," he smiled offering his arm "may I escort you?"

"Of course," she smiled back. "And I am not a lady."

"Victoria," he said more seriously "what is it with you and not being a lady? Most girls would love it".

"I am not most girls Rillian."

"I know that." There was a long pause as she pondered what he meant.

"My mother was a lady, very well born from a good family spoilt as a child. But when she was a little older than me she met father. He was working..." she thought of a comparison to a post office. "At a shop that his father owned and they ran away and got married. Mother's family was terribly furious, they refused to see them cut mother off. She had to take washing in when we were young for money. When father's father died they inherited the shop. I don't really remember him, but he was very kind I am told. They run that shop together now."

"Oh so you think by calling you lady then I am equating you with your mother's family?"

"Yes I guess I am, although I have never thought of it. It is a title I don't want."

"Well my-" he paused cutting himself off "Victoria, my Victoria," he smiled "then you are nothing like them and by the sounds of it what your parents have sounds far more precious than money or jewels or titles."

"Thank you." She put her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. "Thank you for talking to me." It was then that the pair realised they had made an entire turn of the large garden without mentioning plants.

"Goodnight your majesty," she smiled and curtsied.

"Good night my Victoria, your new title," he smiled. He bowed at the great glass doors as she exited. Victoria sighed deeply as she entered the castle.

"Anything the matter Victoria?" Ram asked he was walking down the large stairs.

"No," she smiled broadly "nothing the matter," and she began to climb the stairs to her chamber. Ram turned and headed into the night garden to talk to his friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ram and Rilian shook hands so solemnly that one would think they were at a funeral.

"Thank you for visiting your majesty," Ram said "the people of Archenland are always anxious to renew the bond of friendship with our northern neighbours."

"And Narnia is glad to find friendship in Anvard." The two shook hands again before braking into a bear hug like two brothers.

"It is sad that your visit could not be here longer."

"Yes but I must return to my own realm I have neglected Narnia for my own selfish means."

"They were not selfish." Ram said certainly.

"Perhaps." Rilian shrugged and he walked over to Alfon. "Here little prince," he pressed a book into the small boy's hands. "Read this one day, and you will be a great king for all things can be found in history: there lies the secrets of statecraft." The boy nodded. Rilian continued down the row to Queen Helena. "Goodbye your majesty I am happy we have finally met."

"Me too your majesty," she curtsied. Rillian returned to Ram. "Farewell," the two kings pressed their heads together for a moment and no one, not even Helena or Victoria who was stood just behind Rilian could hear what they said.

Rilian gave Ram one more bear hug before breaking off and swinging over his borrowed horse. The rest if the party did this even Henry who looked a little unsteady on the great brown charger that Ram had provided them with.

The party waved goodbye as Rilian, Victoria, Henry, Pervis and Fallamore disappeared over the crest of the hill.

"What is that the king gave you?" Ram asked his son.

"Don't know." The boy said studying the cover of the book.

"Lets see," Ram smiled at the child sitting himself on the ground with the boy on his lap and they opened the book entitled 'A little history of Narnia and Archenland'.

"Once long ago there was a black and empty world," he began to read.

Victoria turned her head from looking behind her as the family stood outside the castle disappeared behind the hill.

"Here we are heading to Narnia." Pervis said smiling, of the group he seemed the most anxious to get home. Rilian had told Victoria once that Pervis had never left Narnia and she suggested he was a little homesick.

The group headed upwards into first hills and then mountains that border the lands of Narnia and Archenland. After hours of climbing they found two things, firstly that the little road had become so narrow that they had to travel in single file. Secondly the fog had so descended on that land that you couldn't see more that the back of the horse in front of you. Victoria didn't care much for heights and was rather glad to hear Rilian before her and Fallamore behind. Although she did shout behind occasionally to check on her brother.

There were many twists and turns on the road. It was on one of these turns that she lost the back of Rilian's horse.

"Rilian," she shouted through the fog.

"I'm here," he shouted back "I can see someone injured I'm trying to help." Victoria pushed her horse forward. In a few steps the path widened just enough to allow two people side by side.

She saw the king's horse and Rilian himself kneeling beside the body of a young woman. Her dress was in rags and she wore no cloak. Her hands and face were muddy, her bare feet black and cut.

"Is she alive?" Victoria asked concerned.

"She appears to be breathing."

"Can you do something?" he asked Victoria and Fallamore stood behind her.

"I don't know," Victoria said. "Cuts and bruises are fine, but this?"

"Let me look your majesty," Fallamore said leaning in. The final two members of the group: Henry and Pervis pulled up.

"What's the hold up?" Henry shouted.

Neither Victoria, Fallamore or Rilian felt like responding. Victoria and Rilian watched Fallamore check the girls vitals and grab some herbs he had in one of the bags with some bandages to stop bleeding to her head.

"Victoria hold this."

"Where?"

"Just hold it if you want to know anything about medicine then hold and watch." Victoria did as she was told. Rilian stood scowling and pensive over the small group. A few seconds later Henry and Pervis got off their horses and joined the king.

"Lion alive," Pervis said in a shocked voice. "Will she live?"

"We don't know," Rilian replied quietly. After several long minutes Fallamore declared the safest thing to do was to move the girl to the palace were she could have good and sustained medical treatment. Fallamore carried her to the smallest of the horses (Victoria's) and wrapping the girl in blankets and scarves he draped her over the horse and held its reigns.

Victoria was then forced to sit behind another rider. Everyone decided it would be easiest if she sat with the king. Neither could remember the reasons everyone else gave for Victoria not being able to sit with them but Victoria obliged.

The journey from that point was mostly downhill. The last turn before meeting the girl had been the last climb. Soon the travellers reached Narnia and by the very end of the day as it was creeping into the next they arrived at Cair Paravel.

"We are here." Rilian said to the collective as they stopped in the courtyard. It was pitch black and the stars were beginning to come out overhead. Rilian tried to move but felt a weight against his back. He turned and saw Victoria had fallen asleep on him.

"Victoria," he said softly "we are at Cair Paravel."

"What?" She replied stupidly her head thick with haze and sleep. He repeated himself.

"Good, how is the girl?"

"I'm not sure." Rilian said suddenly leaping off his horse and following Fallamore down a corridor. Fallamore's shouts were enough to wake anyone who hadn't already been roughly shaken awake with the news their king was back.

Fallamore and Rilian rushed down one corridor into the small sick bay in the castle, used when someone was ill. The little wing had three immaculately clean white beds and a little old woman asleep in her chair.

'Alfra," Fallamore said shaking the woman as Rilian placed the girl on one of the beds.

"What's the emergency? Your majesty," she curtsied low "bless me if I haven't fallen asleep."

"We found this woman in the pass between Narnia and Archenland, we don't know how long she has been there." He said hurriedly. He watched as Fallamore and Alfra put their heads together discussing the girl and the advantages of various medicines. He decided to leave knowing he could do no more good. He looked back at the young woman unconscious on the bed and wondered who she was.

Quick A/N: Hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review. The quote from Rillian (you will be a great king for all things can be found in history: there lies the secrets of statecraft) is adapted from one of my favourite quotes by Winston Churchill, "Study history, study history. In history lies all the secrets of statecraft."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rilian left the small sanatorium on the far side of the castle. He wasn't very fond of the place; both his mother and father had spent their last few hours in that place and it held horrible memories. He walked through the castle back to the courtyard. The area was now well lit with stewards, attendants, servants and every member of the castle seemingly assembled in that space. He turned back into the castle and took a small back staircase passing a surprised looking serving girl. She tried to curtsey whilst holding a tray, which is never easy but almost impossible on stairs. She just managed it. Rilian walked on up to a small door which he opened. It led him first through a little used guest wing and secondly to a balcony which he knew from many years experience overlooked the courtyard.

He exited outwards and looked down on what appeared to be chaos. There were four horses in the centre of the courtyard. One had a woman sat astride, she was being helped down by his steward. As she did so she walked to a boy or a young man holding the reigns of a second horse. Surrounding the little knot was people of all descriptions, humans, satyrs, dryads and talking beasts. The dark of night was beginning to look a little less dark and some of the weaker stars had already faded.

He looked below and realised that the din and noise was fading, people appeared to be looking upwards at him and for the first time he noticed the man stood behind him. It was Pervis holding a flaming torch lighting up Rilian for the whole crowd to see.

"Friends," he began but he wasn't quite sure what to say. A hundred thoughts swirled in his head. All their adventures at sea and on land. The dance at Galma, freeing the people of Terebinthia, the apples of the Seven Isles, the joust in the Lone Islands, a night staring at the stars, the beauty of Archenland and the girl found in the pass. How could he convey all that in a few words? "We have returned." There was a sound of shouts, whoops, along with snorts and yelps from the animals. "To celebrate this, Narnia will tomorrow evening hold a ball to commemorate the safe return of all of us who travelled the known world. I thank you for your work in preparing this house for our visit and I entreat you to take to your beds as I, and the other travellers I am sure, will be doing soon. Friends you are the best of peoples to keep our household good and well during our journeys. Thank you all and goodnight." He turned around motioning for Pervis to follow him he stood in the corridor a little away from the balcony.

"Very good your majesty." Pervis said.

"Really?" Rilian asked "I stood there and realised I had no idea how to convey all we have seen and all we have done."

"You will tell the stories a hundred times and still if people were not on that journey they will not truly understand."

"My father used to say that about underworld."

"I know I felt his words were apt here."

"Yes they were Pervis. Thank you."

"May I ask a question your majesty?"

"Yes," Rilian said making to exit the guest rooms."

"The young woman we discovered sire. Is she ok?"

"Truthfully I do not know. I let her in the good care of Alfra and Fallamore I am returning presently to enquire to her health."

"Very good sire, how may I be of assistance tonight?"

"Nothing to do with the girl. Can you see that everyone gets to bed? Dawn will soon be breaking and I am sure the maids and servants do not want to be tired tomorrow. Henry and Victoria too, they've had a long journey."

"Of course. I will see to it immediately." Rilian left Pervis as he exited the staircase for the courtyard. Rilian himself took the small corridor back to the sanatorium. He entered seeing Fallamore and Alfra bent over a book with the girl wrapped in white sheets looking peaceful for the first time since he had seen her.

"Any news?" He asked the pair who hadn't appeared to hear the door opening.

"She is asleep your majesty," Fallamore said. "We have managed to bind and apply a poultice to her worst injuries, and give her a medicine that means she will sleep for a few more hours. Real sleep this time not unconscious thought."

"She awoke?"

"For a few seconds but one look was enough to see she was exhausted. A true deep sleep will be the best cure for her now."

"Ok," Rillian said "I will stay with her now if there is no further medicine necessary except sleep.

"But-" Alfra said concerned.

"But nothing Alfra you and Fallamore are needed if I know were you are. You will be key later but for now I will stay with her whilst she sleeps. When she wakes I will call for you." The pair saw the logic in having healers who could remain awake and despite his centaur's constitution Fallamore knew he was tired. Rilian left Fallamore walking down the corridor he had entered by, and Alfra heading up a tiny flight of stairs to her room beside the sanatorium with strict instructions for Rilian to wake her if the girl awoke.

Once they had left Rilian turned his attention to the woman. He noticed for the first time that she was clean, although she had cuts and bruises on her arms and face they were clean and she was dressed in a new nightdress. Her clean fair hair was spread across the pillow like and halo and Rilian could not help but feel drawn to her, although she was asleep and he had never spoken to her. After a few seconds of staring he found himself sat in a chair beside the bed watching the girl sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Victoria found herself being led up to a room by the same girl who had looked after her on their first stay at Cair Paravel.

"Hannah?' She asked "where is Rilian?" Hannah threw her an odd look.

"Rilian?"

"King Rilian I mean he seems to have disappeared."

"You saw him yourself on the balcony."

"I know but then he vanished."

"Probably gone to see how the household is running my lady or that girl you brought back."

"Of course how is she?"

"I don't know Fallamore rushed in the direction of the sanatorium and he is the best physician I have ever seen."

"I think I will go to check on her."

"No," Hannah said sharply.

"What's up Hannah?" Victoria smiled.

"The king gave me expressed orders to have you in bed, apparently you were sleeping in the saddle." Victoria cursed Rilain in her head.

"He is tired too."

"I do not doubt it but the King is in charge of this castle and as so can do as he pleases." Victoria tried to think of a response but she was so tired she was unsure her brain was working anymore. "Come," Hannah said more kindly "sleep Victoria in the morning talk to the King about your adventures and anything else." Victoria really wanted to protest but she felt Hannah lead her to the bed, and before she knew she was inside the covers and asleep.

Victoria opened her eyes, yawning, she turned over to see rays of sunlight dance across the floor of the room. She ran to the window and threw the curtains open, it was well past midday she surmised by the height of the sun. Changing as quickly as she could and banging her knee at least twice on a thigh high table she rushed out of the door.

Rilian opened his eyes to see a face before him. He jumped back. The face came into focus. It was a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, her face was tilted slightly to the left and she looked at him as though he was a curiosity. Then the memory clicked into place and he stood up.

"You? How are you we found you barely alive and..." He let his sentence drift off as he stared into her deep blue eyes. Then he shook his head "Sorry, I must still be tired. I am King Rilian of Narnia."

"Your majesty," she swept into a curtsey holding out her nightdress like a ball gown.

"You are?"

"I am Annabella of Arrowside."

"The Duke of Arrowside's daughter?"

"Yes your majesty."

"What were you doing travelling from so far south in Archenland to Narnia?"

"I was visiting some friends who live in Narnia."

"You travelled through Stormness alone?"

"I was with some men for my protection, but we were ambushed by robbers. I think. I cannot remember much."

"Of course my lady. I am sorry, please lay down. I should not have kept you on your feet. I will call my physician."

"No please," she grabbed his hand "stay here, I feel as though I can trust you."

"You can trust anyone here."

"I need you." She said a little sharper and Rilian felt himself being pulled into her eyes once again. It was Fallamore who found the pair a few hours later Rilian staring at the girl lying in the bed.

"Your majesty you should go grab some sleep you have been up too long."

"Nonsense Fallamore I feel fine, besides I have a ball to prepare for."

"I think you will find that the staff are managing fine without you the palace looks wonderful and all the guests have been invited."

"I would expect no less." He said in a bored voice. Fallamore frowned Rilian never spoke like that normally he was so appreciative of anyone who did anything to help him. He put it down to lack of sleep.

"Look go grab a few hours wake up get dressed and go dancing."

"I said no." He growled. Fallamore said nothing but filed the information in his brain. He lent over Annabella.

"This is remarkable sire." he said astonished.

"Mmmm," Rilian replied unsure.

"She is fit and well nothing more than a few cuts on her arms for her ordeal."

"That is good isn't it?" He asked.

"Absolutely, if she was awake then I would even suggest she go dancing." He laughed.

"Did someone mention dancing?" Annabella said yawning.

"Annabella!" Rilian cried.

"You know her name?" Fallamore asked.

"Yes she woke up a few hours ago."

"And you decided not to mention that because?"

"That is not the way you speak to a king Fallamore, whoever you are." Rilian said sharply.

"My apologies," Fallamore said sarcastically but Rilian either didn't hear it or he chose to ignore it. He had turned to Annabella.

"Dancing sounds like a good suggestion. Would you like to attend a Narnian ball my lady?" He asked Annabella.

"Oh yes your majesty I would." Her face lit up and Rilian once again felt himself being pulled into her brown eyes.

"But King Rilian," Fallamore cut in "I don't think Annabella is really ready for a ball after what she has been through."

"Why? It was your suggestion."

"It was hypothetical."

"Still you said yourself that she had recovered remarkably well and I wish our guest to see more than the inside of the sanatorium during her stay."

"Rilian!" Victoria cried running into the room and throwing her arms around his neck. "How are you I haven't seen you since yesterday and..." her voice trailed off. Rillian had not hugged her back. Instead he had dispassionately removed her arms from around his neck.

"Victoria Smith may I introduce Annabella of Arrowside."

"Hello," Victoria said uninterested. "Are you feeling alright Rilian?" She asked her face furrowed in confusion.

"I am perfectly well Miss. Smith, if you would refer to me by my proper title."

"Ok your majesty." She said confused.

"Better. Annabella I will see that you are properly dressed for the dance, come." He stuck out his hand which she took. When the pair had disappeared Victoria sat on the bed her head in her hands.

"What was that Fallamore?'

"I truly have no idea. I have known the King since he was a small child he has always been kind and considerate and never given two figs for formality."

"The woman, Annabella?"

"No she seemed perfectly polite and kind. There is something wrong but her arrival is a co-incidence."

"How do we get our Rillian back?"

"I am not sure."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Victoria stood in a queue outside the great hall at Cair Paravel waiting to be announced. He shuffled along and found herself stood beside Pervis who was back on duty taking names and announcing people.

"The Lady Victoria from beyond the world's end." There was a visible shift as people, animals and creatures of Narnia craned to peer at a child from beyond the world's end. Victoria breathed out and stepped into the room. She felt as if every eye in that room was on her. They almost were. She walked down the stairs to the centre of the room as the next person was announced.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked. Victoria turned around to see.

"Jax!" She cried "you all got back I am so happy."

"Yes we returned this afternoon."

"How is your arm?"

"Almost as good as new thank you to you."

"And Fallamore."

"Yes and Fallamore, dance?"

"Yes," she took his arm and they began to dance in the Narnian fashion. Victoria tried to watch Annabella and Rilian as much as she could. She felt like an owl flipping and turning her head so that it was always looking in his direction. By the fourth dance she had noticed two things. Firstly that Rilian had danced with no one but Annabella, and secondly he appeared to spend an extraordinary amount of time staring into her eyes.

"So?" Jax asked and they twirled in another dance. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"No," she said seriously.

"Me neither," he said sounding confused "I know he is a young man but I have no idea what would pull a young king away from his duties so much."

"A beautiful woman?" She replied.

"No, Rilian is more pragmatic than that however much he loves something or someone he would always put duty first." Victoria looked at Jax, without realising it he had almost echoed what Fallamore had said earlier.

"Excuse me Jax," Victoria said breaking away from the dance. She had noticed Rilian standing, for the first time that evening, away from Annabella aloof from the dancing.

"Rilian," she said when she reached his side.

"Have I not told you..."

"That you are a king yes you have told me and I know but to me you are also Rilian, an adventurer and a leader of men." Rilian didn't reply.

"Look at me, please," she said taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her for the first time in days. Their eyes connected for a second.

"Victoria?" He questioned his tone so much softer than it had been recently that she smiled at him.

"Oh there you are your majesty. Would you care to dance again?" Annabella cut in.

"I..I.." he stuttered.

"Fantastic," Annabella smiled pulling at his hand so that Rilian was forced into the dance.

"He was trying to tell you something." Came a voice from behind Victoria, she swung around to see her brother stood behind her.

"I know but what can I do?"

"Do you love him Vic?"

"What! No of course not," she garbled out. Henry raised an eyebrow in an incredibly accurate portrayal of their mother.

"I don't know," she said seriously "I really don't I thought I knew him and then this whatever it is."

"Something has happened to him Vic, you must see that everyone who knows him can see it. Fallamore is pulling his hair out."

"It's her. The girl, Annabella or whatever her name is."

"I agree but the others don't see it." Victoria bit her lip in a way she often did when she was thinking hard.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Haven't you thought it could be because we are not from here, from Narnia, but everyone else is so they cannot see it?"

"Perhaps but that does't help us work out how we are to stop whatever it is."

"No," she frowned "no it doesn't".

"Don't worry Vic we will work it out."

"I'm sure we will little brother." She smiled.

"Come on," he smiled taking her arm and pulled her into a dance in the group. After a few turns Victoria turned and found herself face to face with Rilian as they waltzed in a circle.

"Your majesty," she said.

"Lady Victoria," he smiled for a second before the pair were broken off and the dance moved on.

Victoria and Henry moved to the side of the room after that and despite several requests for Victoria's partnership in dance she turned them all down and instead along with Henry, Jax and Fallamore stood in an almost inquisitorial group away from the dancers. However by the end of the night as the last few guests fell away they still had nothing.

Victoria was loathed to leave the ball room whilst Rilian was still in the company of Annabella. Victoria was convinced that Rilian's odd behaviour was solely her fault but the others remained unconvinced. Victoria climbing the stairs of the great hall looked back constantly to watch Rilian. He appeared to be doing nothing but dancing with Annabella in the virtually empty great hall. She watched closely. Annabella had her head against his chest and was looking upwards into his eyes.

Victoria could not look anymore turning her back and almost feeling her heart break she walked up the stairs.

"There is a bath ready Victoria." Hannah said as she reached her room.

"You didn't need to stay up Hannah."

"I think I did, you need this bath more than I need sleep."

"Was I that obvious?" She smiled weakly.

"Only to those who know you." Hannah said kindly taking Victoria's robe and leaving the room. Victoria sat in the bath in silence feeling as though there was a heavy weight on her chest. She dried herself wordlessly and then climbed into bed.

Victoria was tired but it still felt to her as though it took hours to fall to sleep and when she did it was a weak inadequate sleep that does not offer a person much rest.


End file.
